The Dusted Grimm
by DarkestFire99
Summary: AU: What would happen if a Grimm were to ingest dust? I decided to write about it, but with my team, SCLT (Scarlet). This occurs around the same time that RWBY does, without any of the teams from the original, I'll be coming up with my own. Besides that, there are slight differences in the lore, but the idea is the same. Check it out. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I had an idea for a team and an AU, and I finally decided that I would actually write it. I've written before, but never tried writing for the RWBY area, and have never published on FanFiction before. Just some background, this is an AU so it won't have most of the characters that you would normally see, no JNPR, RWBY, or CRDL. However, Ozpin and all of the other teachers will remain the same. Without further ado, here is the prologue of **_**The Dusted Grimm. **_

A Hunter was on a mission deep in Forever Fall, looking for a large pack of Beowolves that he had been sent out to eliminate. Off to his side, he hears a crack of a branch being snapped. His reaction in not one of surprise, for he knew that the Beowolves would find him, he was in their territory. Another crack sounded on the opposite side of the clearing he was in, yet he remained stood still, his black jacket flowing slightly in the wind. The forest was completely silent, as though it knew what was about to occur within its red leaves. The Hunter knew the silence that pervaded his very soul meant the Beowolves were near, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Even with this knowledge, his trusted M249 stayed in its collapsed form on his belt.

He suddenly reached behind him and pulled his M249 out, the LMG beginning to collapse out to its full form as soon as the Hunter had it out in front of him. The dust rounds loaded themselves into the open chamber from the large box magazine and the barrel attached itself to the chamber. To any normal person, it would have seemed that he had pulled it out at random, but to a trained Hunter, it would have been quite obvious. All movement had stopped in the forest, even the sounds of the Beowolves stalking the Hunter had stopped. The Hunter knew from his schooling at Beacon and from experience that this meant the Beowolves were grouped and were about to strike.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Hunter saw the first sign of movement since he drew his weapon, and he turned to it, only to be immediately assaulted from behind by the entirety of the pack of Beowolves. With reflexes only a Hunter would have, the man turned from the one Beowolf after firing two rounds at the original to make sure it would stay off his back, the Hunter began to unleash his M249 on the rest of the pack. As LMGs are wont to do, it misfired, but uncommonly, did not jam. The misfired round was simply ejected from the chamber with the bullet and dust inside still intact. The round hit the red leafed ground just like all of the other spent casings, the Hunter none the wiser.

Blood sprayed around the hunter like a fine red rain, soaking the Hunter in the blood of his enemies. Though the Hunter was slaying Beowolf after Beowolf, they seemed never-ending. His intel must have been incorrect, it had said a pack of Bewolves in the range of 25-35 Beowolves, but judging by the bodies littered around him like the toys in his sons' room, there must have been at least 50 in the pack, for there were at least 30 lying on the ground already, with no signs of relenting from the flood attacking him. His M249 finally ran out of bullets in the extremely long 200 round belt that he had loaded, and he drew a short knife into each of his hands.

The blades were about 5" long, glowing blue with the ice dust that had been infused in the steel. He continued to fight the pack, taking down Grimm after Grimm with dark satisfaction etched across his face. By this time in the fighting, he had forgotten about the original Beowolf that had been the decoy for the rest of the pack. He fired two rounds at before even turning to fight the pack, yet only one had hit and had only hit the Grimm's hind leg. The bullet had gone straight through the leg of the Beowolf, putting it in pain, yet leaving it able to fight. It had been biding its time, waiting again in the bushes for the perfect time to strike and finish the already weary Hunter.

Finally, the Beowolf saw its opportunity, just as one of the larger members of its pack attacked the Hunter and the Hunter focused his entire mind on fighting what looked like the alpha of this pack. The injured Beowolf jumped from the bushes as quiet as it could and ran behind the Hunter, jumping up from the leafy ground towards the Hunter's neck.

The Grimm's glowing red eyes seemed to intensify as time slowed down in its mind, knowing that if it landed it would kill the Hunter that had already killed so many of its pack. With the Beowolf's teeth only a foot from his neck, the Hunter felt a disturbance in the air behind him, assuming it was another Grimm attacking from behind. Just as he turned, the alpha of the pack attacked the Hunter, making him return his attention to the alpha. His attention switch back to the alpha of the pack spelled his downfall, for the injured Beowolf latched its jaws around his neck and bit down with double the strength that even his sons' new pet German Shepherd could make. As the jaws clamped down, the Hunter looked back on his life, letting his happiest memories flash through his mind. He saw the day he was accepted into Beacon, and then the day he graduated top of his class, with his teammates standing next to him. He saw the day he was married to his Wolf Faunus partner, on a cliff not far from where he was. He saw the day his eldest son was born, and the day his youngest was born. All of these memories went through his mind in the span of the few seconds he had before his throat was crushed and the life flowed out of him through the holes in his neck.

_**Years Later**_

A Beowolf stumbled into a clearing that hadn't been seen for years. It looked around, hunting for food, as it had not eaten in many days. A bit of brown and red caught its attention on the leaves of Forever Fall. It limped its way over to the substance, sniffing the odd material. Tentatively, it stuck out its tongue and lapped at the substance. Massive pain wracked its body, and it wondered what was happening. The pain continued, but it's last thought before the pain dragged it into unconsciousness was "Why am I able to think like a human?"

_**A/N: So that's the first chapter, I hope that you guys enjoyed. We'll be meeting our true characters in the next chapter, but this one sets the stage for the main storyline of the story to come. I hope you enjoyed, I think this story has the potential to become very interesting. Leave a review if you are so inclined, or follow to know when I post the true first chapter of **__The Dusted Grimm. __**BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Initiation

_**Hey guys, DarkFire back again with the second chapter of The Dusted Grimm, though this is really the first chapter of the actual story. Today, we'll meet our main team, and maybe one of the others. I wouldn't know, I haven't written it yet. Oh crap, I need to come up with another team. Right, I'm gonna do that, then write the story… So I'm back, and I have another team, and they are pretty cool. They'll be like JNPR from the original, supporting cast, but not very important. Anyway, here's Chapter 1 of The Dusted Grimm - Initiation!**_

Tobin sat on the cushioned black seats of the Bullhead, her tail twitching behind her slightly nervously. The ship was on its way up to Beacon, the premiere Hunter academy of Remnant. Looking back on her life, she couldn't really believe that she had gotten here. She remembered every detail of that horrid factory, from the gray walls, to the noises of the already loud machines, amplified by her Faunus hearing to almost deafening.

"Stop Tobin, going down this path of memories only leads to sadness and despair," she thought to herself. To occupy her time, she began to study the other soon-to-be students that were on the airship with her. There was no one sitting next to her on either side, and she didn't mind, she wasn't much of a people person anyway. Starting the farthest down the row of seats opposite her, she saw a ridiculously tall human guy with extremely dark skin, hair and eyes. She could see the huge muscles of his shoulders and biceps, and immediately knew that fighting him would be like fighting a tank.

A few seats over from him, though he nearly took up two seats on his own, was a much smaller guy with orange, sideswept hair. She could see that he too was human. His eyes were an amber color, matching the orange and red of his hair, making him look almost on fire. He was fiddling with some kind of device in his hands, it looked sort of like a Scroll, but different at the same time. Next to him were a few more students that didn't look all that interesting to Tobin, so she moved on.

Nearing the right side of the airship, she noticed another pair of students that caught her attention. These two were Faunus, and looked like they might even be brothers. She saw the perked ears on top of one, and the dog or wolf tail poking out behind the other. The one with the tail has black, short hair and dark green eyes that reminded Tobin of the fir trees of Atlas. His build looked fairly muscular, but he wouldn't even hold a flame to the first guy that Tobin had seen.

The guy next to him interested Tobin even more, even if he was some kind of dog Faunus. His ears were dark brown, and if she didn't have Faunus sight, she would have pegged them as black. They were larger than hers, but looked a little less furry. The hair on top of his head was swept off to the side, though it looked like he had just done it with his fingers, unlike the orange haired guy a few seats down. His eyes were what truly caught Tobin off guard. They were a very light blue, that looked almost gray. As he looked around, Tobin could see that he missed no detail, and his eyes looked like they could pierce your very soul. Her eyes then caught on his clothes. He wore a white hoodie, left hanging open, over a… "Is that gold," she thought. He really had her attention now, it wasn't too often you saw a guy wearing gold in Remnant, it wasn't a very common color, which was one of the reasons she liked it so much. Following down, he wore black jeans and some Nike high tops with, you guessed it, a gold swoosh on the side.

If she wasn't so shy and introverted, she would have gotten up and gone to talk with the guy, because he really had her interested.

Just at that moment, the pilot came over the PA and announced they would be landing at Beacon in about a minute. She stood up to pull her bag, filled with her clothes and other gear for the years she would be at Beacon. She grabbed the black and gold bag next to it as well, holding this bag like it was her child. If you asked her, it was her child. The bag held her pride and joy inside, her custom built Lynx GM-6 sniper rifle. She had built it only months ago, after working for years on the streets of Atlas and Vale to afford all the parts for it.

Just then, she felt the airship touch down, and looking out the window she saw the castle that was Beacon, her home for the next years. A small smile graced her face, an uncommon expression for Tobin Aurus, and it wasn't missed by another of the Faunus on the ship.

_**About Ten Minutes Earlier**_

"I can't believe we are going to go to Beacon, Logan! Dad went here, this is where Dad learned how to be a Hunter, and now we're going to do the same. I looked forward to this day for years, I can't believe we are actually doing this. I wish Dad were here to see this," Shane rambled on about how crazy it was that they were going to Beacon, and Logan agreed with him, even if he didn't say it.

"Shane, bro, you gotta relax, I know where we are going, and what Dad did. You don't have to tell me and the rest of the Bullhead where we are going, I think we all know," Logan told him. It quieted Shane down, though his tail was still wagging behind him, and Logan didn't even think Shane knew. With Shane quieted down, Logan started looking around the ship, wondering if he wasn't actually the older of the two brothers.

He started on the left most of the row of seats opposite him. In the last seat, there sat a fairly skinny, very tanned girl, though Logan could tell she was dangerous. She had what looked like a katana strapped to her left hip, and she definitely looked like she knew how to use it. Her eyes were hazel, and her french braided, dirty blonde hair flowed down to about her middle back. If he liked blondes, he probably would have thought she was beautiful. Her crop top showed off her belly button, and he saw a flat stomach and a small sapphire belly button piercing.

Seated a few seats away, he saw a Faunus, one with a very lithe, almost cat like build, she looked stronger than a normal cat Faunus though. Her Faunus trait was in her vertically slit, orange eyes. She had black hair, but it only reached about halfway down her neck, styled much like Ruby Rose from The RWBY Chronicles, a book series he had once read. He wondered if she too had read it. She too wore a crop top, but a higher one than the first person he had seen. He could see all of her abdomen, and the abs that lay on it. She had what looked like throwing knives strapped to her right forearm and two knives strapped to her thighs. She definitely looked like a fighter.

Seated right next to her, attempting to talk the Faunus's ears off, was another human, this one with light skin, who looked like she might be 5'5" or around that. Her long hair was a vibrant cyan, fading to seafoam green near the tips that reached her mid back. Her eyes were an eerie purple, not often seen among humans, or Faunus for that matter. She has a purple hoodie on that matches her eyes, the sleeves of it rolled up to her mid forearm. Her ears had gauges in them that looked to be about 1cm in diameter. The gauges matched her hair color perfectly. She wore bleached white, skin tight jeans that reached her mid calf and a pair of Nike Free Runs that also matched her hair. He had already caught Shane staring at her twice, and he knew that Shane wanted to get to know her more.

A couple more students were next, Faunus and human, but none caught his eye. Finally, his eye caught on the last student in the ship. He thought he kept his mouth shut, be he wasn't sure.

She was certainly a cat Faunus, if the ears were anything to go by. He thought he saw a tail too, but that would be odd since he already saw ears. Most Faunus had only one defining animal characteristic, but it wasn't unheard of to have more. Her hair was midnight black, reaching to her mid back. Her ears were black, but he thought he might have seen gold on the tips, but he couldn't be certain. Her eyes, in Logan's opinion, were the most striking and beautiful feature on this already beautiful Faunus. They were a deep gold with black flecks all around her iris. Her clothing choices seemed to match her eyes, all black and gold. She wore an off-the-shoulder top with gold sleeves that were flecked with black, like someone had been careless with paint. Her legs were covered in skin tight black leggings that turned to gold starting at her mid calf. She finished her outfit with a pair of black combat boots. He thought he saw a bit of ink poking out of her shirt near her neck, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted to know more about this girl.

He heard the ping of the PA coming on, but he didn't really hear what it said. He was too busy staring at the beauty in front of him. When she stood, and turned, he noticed that he was right and that she did have a tail, the tip of it had some gold to it, as did the base, not that he was staring at her ass (he might have been, but he'd never admit it). She pulled down a bag, set it down, then turned and grabbed another bag. She was much more careful with this bag, and held it with almost religious reverence. He wondered what was in it.

Shane nudged him then, telling him that he should probably stop staring and grab his bags before they landed at Beacon. As he turned to grab his bag, Shane whispered in his ears,

"I totally saw you staring, and I'm totally getting the two of you together." The smile on his lips worried Logan, and he whispered back,

"Don't you involve yourself in this, I don't even know her name, much less anything about her."

"Perhaps you'll need to find out, I can help with that," a devious smile on his lips.

"Shane I swear to all that is holy, if you try and pair me with this girl, I will not hesitate to tell that girl with the blue hair that you were staring at her for at least two minutes."

"Go ahead, I was already going to."

"Goddamnit… Shane, please, just let me do this myself."

"Fine, you have a day, if you don't talk to her by midnight tonight, I'm going to talk to her for you, you know I will."

"I'm well aware, just let me do this on my own please, I don't need you sticking your ass where it doesn't belong," Logan replied, a serious look on his face.

"You know you love me Logan, you know you do," Shane answered, the smirk still on his face.

"Sometimes I question why, but you're right, I do."

They felt the airship touch down, and both turned to the window, admiring the view of the castle that was Beacon that their father had described to them so many times. The new students had begun to file out of the Bullhead, and Shane and Logan followed.

Logan was just behind the girl with the blonde hair, and she turned and asked him if he knew where they were supposed to go. He began to answer, but Shane spoke up,

"I think that we are supposed to go the main building for some sort of Welcome speech from Ozpin."

The girl looked curious at the mention of Ozpin, and as she opened her mouth, Logan said,  
>"Ozpin is the headmaster."<p>

"Ah ok. So he's probably going to give some, welcome to the toughest, and best, years of your life kind of thing."

"I don't know, Ozpin doesn't strike me as the cliche kind of guy," Shane answered her again. "By the way, I'm Shane, and this is my brother Logan."

"Hey guys, I'm Katariah."

"Where have I heard that name before, I know I have," Logan thought to himself. Shane, of course, put voice to Logan's thoughts.

Katariah replied, "You might know me from so tournaments I've done, though I didn't think I was that famous."

"I knew I'd heard it before. You fight Iaido don't you, quick attacks, sheathing your sword in between," Shane continued his questions, and Kat continued answering, but Logan had stopped paying attention. He had spied the cat faunus again, walking a few people ahead of him, alone. He wanted to go talk to her, but he was shy, and had no idea how to start a conversation with her. So he kept walking, leaving Shane and Katariah behind to talk. He walked towards the castle, passing the fountain that was just before the main entrance.

Passing through the entrance, he noticed a few of the people he had seen on the airship, and a few he did not. He saw a tall black human who looked like he could rip steel in half with his arms, and fairly thin guy with orange and red hair. He also saw the blue haired girl and the cat, or maybe panther, faunus with the vertically slit orange eyes. He didn't see his brother, Katariah, or the cat faunus with the gold eyes, and she was the one he was really looking for. He knew that he wanted to get to know her, but at the same time, he didn't know if he had the courage.

Just then, he sensed, more than heard, someone jumping behind him. He snapped around, his hand automatically going to where he always had a knife hidden on his left forearm. Just as his hand touched the hilt, he noticed the green eyes of none other than Shane, who was already laughing his head off,

"Dude you should have seen your face, I got you so good that time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got me. Though if I hadn't noticed who it was when I did, you'd have a knife in your throat right now," Logan replied with a grimace.

"Aww come on Logan, I trust you to keep your knives out of my throat, just like you know I would never blow you up with my grenade launcher," Shane got out between laughs. They continued to talk, and about 5 minutes later, Logan noticed a man and a woman get up on the stage. The man walked up to the mike, tapping it to make sure it was on.

_**Tobin**_

She saw Headmaster Ozpin walking on stage, and focused her attention on him. She noticed the smell of the two guys standing next to her, distinctly canine. She turned her head slightly to get a look at who it was, and noticed that it was the two Wolf Faunus from the airship ride. The one with the ears was standing next to her, which for some reason made her face warm. The Headmaster tapped the mike once to make sure it was on, and perhaps to get the attention of the students, who were all aimlessly talking and generally making a ruckus. The loud tapping got their attention, and the room quieted almost instantly. _***I'm stealing this from the original, I couldn't come up with anything better than what Ozpin says in Volume 1: Episode 3, so that's what this is from***_

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." All of this he said in a what seemed like a cold manner to Tobin, as if he didn't care about any of the students in the room. Next, a woman that Tobin didn't know stepped up to the mike. She told them that they would sleep in the ballroom, a.k.a. where they were at that moment and warned them that initiation began tomorrow. Then she dismissed them. Tobin assumed this meant they were free to talk once more, an activity that she didn't really want to be a part of, unless it was with the guy standing next to her. Her shyness won out, and she went over to her bags and grabbed out a book.

She was reading when she noticed the gleam of a weapon pass over her eyes. She had always had a bit of a thing for weapons, it was why she had built her Lynx from scratch and why she was always looking out for other sniper rifles, or parts to a sniper rifle, that were on sale. She looked for the source of the gleam, and noticed that it was once again the Wolf Faunus with the ears. He was flipping a knife around in his hand, always catching the blade between his two fingers. By the look of the knife, and the way that he was flipping it around and holding it, she would guess that it was made to be thrown. It looked well made, she guessed that it was carbon fiber, because the entire handle and blade were a matte black. It was a beautiful weapon, and as she watched, he slid it up his hoodie sleeve presumably into some kind of sheath. She wondered if all he used were throwing knives, or if he had some other kind of weapon, like she had with her Lynx and her two swords Vrangr and Brisingr.

As she thought about her weapons, she noticed that he had seemed to notice he staring, and was looking right back at her. She turned away, looking back to her book. She tried to continue reading, but couldn't help but continue to wonder about the Faunus that sat about 7 meters from her. She snuck a look over her book again, and saw that he indeed had a second weapon. It looked like a Honey Badger Assault Rifle, known for its standard suppressor. She noticed that he had taped two clips together so that he could reload faster, and that he had replaced the standard stock for a carbon fiber one, presumably to lighten the weapon. Finally, she was too curious, and got up to go and talk to him.

As she walked up, she asked a question she was 99% sure she already had the answer to, "Is that a Honey Badger?"

"Yeah, it is. I bought it a few months before I graduated from Signal. I love the integrated silencer. Keeps things quiet," he told her, looking up into her eyes with a smile on his face, though she wasn't sure if it was for her or his weapon.

"That's cool, I actually built my weapon from scratch. Well, one of them I did. The other two were forged for me," she told him, though she wasn't sure why. She normally wasn't a talkative or sharing person, but he calmed her for a reason she wasn't sure of.

"What kind of weapon is it," he asked her, curiosity showing on his face, his ears perked up.

"If you get up and follow me, I'll show you." Another uncommon thing for her, she didn't like to show anyone her baby. Again though, this guy seemed to draw her out of her shell, making her feel at ease, something she hadn't felt since… "No, she thought, I'm not getting into this right now."

"Let me just grab it out of my bag," she told him.

"Cool, I've always liked weapons," he responded.

_**Logan**_

When she turned to grab out of the black and gold bag he had seen her pull down ont he airship, he pulled out his knife and began flipping it around in his hand again. It was a habit, when he had time to waste, he flipped sharp, pointy things around in his hand, just like Shane liked to make a flame dance around his fingers.

She turned around again, holding some kind of sniper in her hands.

"Where do you keep getting that knife from, I saw you flipping it earlier," she asked him, looking questioningly around his body for a sheath somewhere.

He laughed, and rolled up his right hoodie sleeve to show her a forearm sheath.

"I find it handy to keep a knife on me at all times, you never know when you'll need it, even for cutting up food. So, tell me about that little beauty in your hands. I certainly didn't have you pegged for a sniper."

"This is a Lynx GM-6 sniper rifle. I built it from parts a few months ago, and painted the stripes on the parts myself. I've always had a thing for taking things out from very long distances."

He had a spur of confidence from a place he didn't know, and he stepped close to her, whispering in her ears, "And what would you do if someone got close, with only your rifle for protection."

"If you would have let me continue, I'd have shown you what I'd do," she said, taking a step back from him and turning away. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have caught a bit of red in her face.

"She reached back into the black and gold bag, and pulled out two swords, their scabbards black with gold stripes, like her Lynx. She pulled the two swords from their sheaths, and Logan was not completely surprised that the blades were gold, after seeing the rest of her weapons. They looked to be about a meter long, maybe shorter. The hilts looked to be hand-and-a-half, and they were black, like her hair.  
>"Okay, I stand corrected. You are most certainly not defenseless in close range."<p>

"You're right, I'm not," she told him with a slight smile on her face, though he guessed it was because she had shown him up, not because she was interested in him, she couldn't be. He wasn't that interesting, and she could certainly do better than her. He looked down at his wrist to check the time, noticing that it was almost 23:00. He looked back up into her beautiful golden eyes and spoke,

"It's getting late, and if that woman was right, we should definitely be well slept for initiation tomorrow. I'm Logan, by the way. I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for showing me your weapons," he smiled at her and turned to leave.

As he turned, she spoke, "I'm Tobin, and honestly, I'm glad I did too. I'm not usually a people person, but I think we could be friends."

He felt a blush reach his cheeks as he thought about how he would like to be more than friends. He doubted it would ever happen though, he would never be good enough for someone as amazing as her. He walked back towards his sleeping bag, noticing that Shane was back from wherever he had been. He hoped that he could avoid an interrogation before he went to bed, but alas, Shane turned over just as he sat down in his sleeping bag.

Knowing what he was going to say, he just looked at his brother and said, "Can we not do this now, I really need to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"Hell no we can't, you were just talking to sexy Faunus girl. What were you guys talking about? Are you banging yet," he asked, the smirk back on his face.

"Damnit Shane," he replied, annoyed, "What is it with you and being in my business?"

"This is the first time my little brother has even shown slight interest in a girl, of course I'm interested, now answer the question."

"Bro, you're older than me by like a year, so relax on the little brother crap. We talked about weapons, that's all, ok? And no, we aren't 'banging' yet, get your head out of the gutter."

"Fine, you gotta learn to relax bro, you don't have to be serious every moment of every day. Doesn't that get boring?"

"No," Logan replied with conviction, just to spite him. "Now we should seriously get some rack, that woman already warned us, albeit subtly, that initiation tomorrow wasn't going to be easy."

"What do you think they are gonna do, launch us into the air using springboards, I highly doubt it'll be that difficult Logan, we have training from both Dad and Signal, I think we'll be ok."

He had no idea how right he would be.

_**The Next Day - Logan**_

__As he watched the girl with blue hair fly into the air, he couldn't believe Shane had, unintentionally, been right about what they were going to do to them for initiation. Next to him, Katariah was launched into the air without so much as a scream, and he knew that he would be going up soon. They had brought them to a cliff just outside of the Emerald Forest, and told them that the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner for the next 4 years. Immediately Logan thought of two people, Shane and Tobin. He was tempted to look for Shane, because they had fought together for years already, but he also wanted to look for Tobin, since he still wanted to know more about her. Deciding that he would decide when he made it to the ground, he braced himself just as the ground above him shot forward and he was launched skyward towards the forest. He had done with type of simulation before with his Dad, and knew that he could slow his fall with the branches of the forest. He did just that, grabbing onto the largest branch that he saw, swinging around it once to slow his fall, and then letting go to do it twice more before he performed a back flip and landed on the ground of the forest. He pulled his Honey Badger out, checked the safety, it was still on, and then turned to walk into the forest.

About ten minutes later, he heard a noise off to his left, and instinctively activated his semblance, creating the aura barrier that redirected light around his body and rendered him nearly invisible. Just after activating his semblance, he caught sight of the person who had been making the noise, spotting the black guy he had seen in the ballroom the day before. He knew they wouldn't fight well together, so he sat still and waited for him to pass. Once he was sufficiently past, Logan deactivated his semblance and shimmered back into being. He kept moving, and after about fifteen minutes, he felt a gust of wind hit his feet and flip him over. Because of his training with his father, he knew to continue the spin and he was able to land once more on his feet. He searched around for the person who created the wind, before a voice above him called out,

"Look up!"

He followed instructions, already knowing who the voice belonged to. He was greeted with a pair of golden eyes and cat ears.

"By the fact that I don't see anyone else, I'm assuming this makes us partners," he asked her.

"I'd say that it does Logan, I'm glad I found you before I found someone else, I'm not much of a people person, but if I have to have a partner, I'm glad it's you."

"For sure. Though you actually aren't the first person I've seen today."

"Then how are we partners, shouldn't you be partners with whoever you saw first?"

"No, they never made eye contact with me."

"If you saw them, how did they not make eye contact?"

"Your distrust of my stealthiness hurts me inside, but I will show you anyway," he said with a smile to show her he was kidding. Like a magician, he shouted "Behold!" and activated his semblance.

"Woah," she said, "that's pretty freaky. Does that have something to do with aura manifestation?"

"Good guess," he replied, coming back into sight. "My aura manifests as a barrier that bends light around me, or pretty much whatever I want that's close to me. It's why I'm so sneaky, being invisible definitely helps as long as you can stay quiet while they can't see you. So, should we get moving to that temple that the Headmaster was talking about."

"Yeah, I guess we should. His name is Ozpin, by the way."

"Good to know, lets get moving," he said, pulling his Honey Badger back out in case they were to encounter any "resistance," as Ozpin called it.

_**Tobin**_

Once she had been launched into the forest, one of the first of the group, she made her landing, on her feet of course, and worked her way North a bit and then into a tree. She figured that most, if not all of the students who passed her wouldn't look up, so she could pick her partner from the people she saw. It was a plus that she had a much better sight line to shoot from if she saw any Grimm.

When she saw the white hoodie and Honey Badger that could only belong to Logan, she

decided to check his skills with a bit of wind, using her semblance to create a gust of wind at his ankles that she knew was strong enough to knock him off his feet. It worked, but only so well. The wind took Logan off of his feet, but rather than falling on his back, like most that she had tried this on, he went with the flip and was able to continue it into a full back flip, landing perfectly on his feet again. Of course he recognized that it wasn't just the wind, and looked around for the perpetrator of the sudden wind. When he didn't see her within about 10 seconds, she called out,

"Look up!" His head snapped upwards, spotting her instantly now that he knew where to look. She saw his ears twitching, and assumed that he was still listening for any signs of enemies. Her golden eyes met his light blue ones, just as he spoke,

"By the fact that I don't see anyone else, I'm assuming this makes us partners," he asked her.

She responded, trying to keep her excitement down, knowing that he was going to be her partner for the next 4 years, "I'd say that it does Logan, I'm glad I found you before I found someone else, I'm not much of a people person, but if I have to have a partner, I'm glad it's you." He told her that she actually hadn't been the first person he saw, but that she was the first person he had made eye contact with. When she wondered how, he gave her a demonstration of his semblance, which she thought was really cool. From there, they decided to get moving north to find the ruins that Ozpin had told them about. She pulled Vrangr and Brisingr from their sheaths, knowing that her Lynx wouldn't be worth much in the close quarters area they were in. She saw Logan pull his Honey Badger back out. She noted then that it was plain, something she'd have to see if she could fix in the coming months. He took off into the forest, her right behind him, easily keeping up with him, though he certainly wasn't slow, with his wolf speed, he could have kept up with the fastest of the Faunus.

They reached an old stone temple about 10 minutes later, with black and gold chess pieces set up on pedestals. She looked over at Logan, and he nodded, the two of them needing no words to tell each other that this was the place. She stepped forward, and just as she did, there was a crashing in the forest behind her, as though a train was fighting its way through the undergrowth. She immediately snapped around, the relics forgotten, her two swords coming to the ready in front of her. Logan had already fallen to one knee next to her, his Honey Badger coming to rest in the crook of his shoulder. Her Faunus hearing had picked up the tell tale click of a safety coming off, and she knew he was ready to fight.

As they watched, an Ursa came crashing through the trees, and just as they prepared to attack, it collapsed, and she caught sight of a blue haired girl that she thought she had seen at orientation. It fell, and the girl jumped off, her face downcast as she looked at the Ursa. She spoke just after jumping off,

"Well, there goes that fun… Whatever, it brought us where we needed to go, huh bud." Just then, in stumbled another Faunus who just looked at the blue haired girl and said,

"Please never do that again Cya." Tobin could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke though.

"Oh, but that would be no fun Shane. Ursa riding is the best," she answered him, the smile never leaving her face. After listening to the exchange of the two, Tobin sheathed her swords, noticing that Logan had stood and replaced his Honey Badger in its holder on his back. He walked towards the Faunus, and Tobin realized that it was the one that she had seen sitting next to Logan on the airship ride to Beacon. As Logan walked forward, he spoke,

"Shane, bro, that was not how I pictured you making your entrance. No flames, I'm surprised."

"Oh shut up Logan, and introduce me to your partner. It's rude to leave her out you know."

He motioned her forward, and the Faunus she now knew as Shane, Logan's brother, gave him a look, though she couldn't pick anything up out of it.

"Shane, this is Tobin. You can see that she's a Faunus, and that's all that even I know." She nodded to him, and he smiled at her, but it was friendly, with no other meaning.

"It's good to meet the brother of my partner," she spoke, in a somewhat monotone voice, though that was common for her. Like she had said, she wasn't much of a people person.

Next, Shane opened his mouth to speak. Just before he could, however, they heard more crashing in the distance, and in came a girl that Tobin didn't know, but had seen at orientation. Just behind her was a… "Holy shit, was that a Death Stalker?!" Well, things just got a bit more interesting. She saw a shadow pass over her, and looked up to see what had caused it, seeing the guy with orange hair that she had seen on the airship go flying over them, sent sailing by some unknown force. As she watched, he flipped over and let his legs bend as he hit a large tree, stopping his flight. From there, he front flipped forward, landed on the branch below him, then jumped out of sight behind the green leaves of the forest. She assumed that he had jumped to the floor.

As if their day couldn't get any more interesting, they saw two others come tumbling from the sky. One was the big black guy she had seen on the airship, and another, a female panther Faunus, that she hadn't even noticed before. The guy didn't look like he was in a hurry to slow his fall, and as she watched, he smacked into the ground, moments later standing like he hadn't just fallen from a height of at least 100m. The Faunus, however, disappeared just as she was about to hit the ground, reappearing, standing just fine, about 2 meters away. "Now that would be a handy semblance to have," she thought to herself.

She saw another shadow pass overhead, and looked up again, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. Of course, it was, that was just her luck today. Not only was there a Death Stalker standing about 100m from their group of now 8, but a Nevermore was flying over. Just when she had thought that this was going to be a fairly simple retrieval mission.

Logan spoke, "This is just a retrieval mission guys, we don't have to fight these guys. Let's just grab our relics and get moving."

The orange haired guy answered, "Running and surviving, now that is a plan I can get behind." The rest of the group didn't disagree. She stepped forward, grabbing the gold rook, and the orange haired guy walked over to the black bishop, grabbing it for his group. They all turned and took off into the woods. She heard the crashing behind them, signaling that the Death Stalker was in pursuit, and she assumed that the Nevermore was above, following their progress, waiting to strike.

_**Logan**_

Their group tore through the woods, trying desperately to make it back to the cliffs before the Grimm chasing them caught up. He wasn't sure if they would make it, but he figured in his head that they could take out 2 Grimm if they were forced to, though he wasn't sure. He could see the trees thinning, and he almost yelled in excitement, knowing it meant they were almost back to the cliff. He jumped beyond the last tree, and looked out on the area they had to scale to make it to the top of the cliff. It was some kind of structure, all bridges leading to a central domed structure. He wasn't sure what it was originally for, he had never heard of this place before. As he was looking for a place they could scale it easily, a feather landed in the ground next to him, sticking in the immediately took off running, knowing the Nevermore had caught up with them. He ran, and he felt the presence of three others next to him. He felt the ground give way to stone, and knew that they were out on the bridge. He skidded to a stop, looking around him to check who was with him. It was Tobin, Shane, and the girl that Shane had called Cya, though they hadn't truly been introduced yet. He turned to look for the other four and saw that they had stayed on the side near the forest. He caught sight of the stinger of the Death Stalker, and hoped they could handle themselves against it, because he and his new friends had to deal with the gigantic raven that was circling back to attack again. His mind raced for a plan, but at the moment, he had nothing.

The others looked at him, but he just shook his head.

"Ok," Shane said, "I guess we are just gonna wing it. If anyone comes up with a plan, let someone know." With that, he pulled his M27 IAR out, having stowed it just after they started their mad dash to the cliff. Logan looked to his left, noticing that Tobin had pulled her Lynx out. As he watched, she took off for the middle of the structure, and scaled it like a pro. She laid down, and waited for her shot. The blue haired girl climbed a smaller tower, pulling two long knives from behind her back, the blades black and white. That left Logan and Shane standing together, still on the bridge.

They looked at each other, silent communication passing between them, and they stood back to back. He felt Shane shift his M27 in his hands, and he knew it meant he had swapped to the grenade launcher that was attached to the end of the LMG. The Nevermore had circled back by then, and the two brothers took aim, Logan with his Honey Badger, and Shane with the grenade launcher. By some silent command, they opened fire at the same moment as each other, and rained down as many bullets and grenades on the Nevermore as they could force out of their weapons. Logan swapped clips as Shane switched to the actual LMG, and they continued to fire Logan heard the crack of a sniper as Tobin joined the fray, but none of their bullets, though dust enhanced, seemed to be doing any damage to the Nevermore.

He saw the blue haired girl jump from her spot on the tower as the Nevermore neared, and to his surprise, she landed on its back, hacking at it with her blades. Before the raven could counter, she jumped off, landing about 4 meters from where he stood.

"Shane, I just had an idea. Tobin's sniper is the most powerful weapon we've got. If we can get her up onto the Nevermore, there's no way it could take a shot from that close of a range."

"You want your partner on top of that thing?! Cya just scared the absolute shit out of me, and I already know she can ride Grimm."

"I don't like it either, but I don't see another way. Let me know if you've got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Damnit Logan, you're right. Ok, call her down, we've got about thirty seconds before the fucking Nevermore comes back." He waved up to her, and she jumped from her spot, running to them as soon as she hit the ground.

"You guys have an idea," she asked as she ran up.

"Yeah, but you aren't gonna like it," Logan answered.

"Let's go then, we don't have much time before the Nevermore is back. What do you got?"

"Your Lynx is the most powerful weapon we have. So I figured that if we get you on top of the Nevermore, not even its armor could withstand a shot from the Lynx from that close. You know your weapon, can it punch through the armor?"

"Yeah, it can do it. How do plan on getting me up there?"

"I figured that you could do most of the work with your Semblance and your sniper kick, but I wouldn't be opposed to having Shane help you out with a bit of flame to create a pushing force underneath you."

"Shane can make fire," Tobin asked, seeming somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it's his semblance. What do you think, can you make it?"

"Yeah, I can do it. Keep the flames away unless I look like I'm running out of steam though, okay?"

"Sure thing kitty," Shane answered for Logan.

"Oh shut it," Tobin gave him a pointed look, daring him to keep talking. "Let's go." There was a huge gust of wind around them, and she took off without another word. Logan kept an eye on her progress, ready to tell Shane if he needed to add some extra push. The Nevermore was lower than it had been, and with two cracks of her Lynx, Tobin was above the Nevermore. She twisted, and pushed off of what Logan assumed was a barrier of wind that she had made. The push off sent her flying straight towards the Nevermore, and she raised her Lynx to her shoulder, ready to take the shot. At the last possible moment, a crack like a thousand year old tree breaking at it's base was heard, and they saw pieces of white armor fly into the air as the bullet from Tobin's rifle pierced the armor and passed all the way through the Nevermore's head, nearly exploding it into millions of pieces. Tobin was still falling as she passed what was left of the Nevermore, but as she neared them, she slowed and almost stopped as she reached the bridge. As she landed, Logan looked over to the other group, having completely forgotten about them during the fight with the Nevermore. He saw the black guy with the huge muscles falling down onto the Death Stalker whose stinger was already slightly impaled in it's head. As the guy landed, he shoved the stinger completely through the head of the Grimm, ending its existence right then and there. The other group cheered, and then turned and looked at them. Seeing no Nevermore, they cheered again and jogged their way to Logan and his group.

Blue haired girl stepped forward and spoke, "Well, we really showed them eh boys. No one messes with us." Shane laughed, and the rest of the group, minus Tobin shared a wide smile. Tobin stayed her stoic self, which Logan took notice of, and decided that he would ask her about eventually. For now though, it was time to climb the cliff and return to Beacon, their mission completed.

_**Wow, that has got to be the longest thing I've ever written in my life. 7660 words. Before anyone asks, no I didn't write it in one sitting, I didn't even write it in five. I'm finishing it now at 23:09 of probably the third day I've been writing it for. Damn if I'm not proud of it though. The fight scene and some others has some elements borrowed from the original series, but I tried to add my own stuff to it. This is the end of similarities between the two though, as from here on out, there will be no White Fang elements. Anyway, that was chapter 1. Let me know what you guys thought of it. Next chapter we'll have our team ceremony, but I think it's painfully obvious who the teams are. One question, do you guys like the long chapter, or should I start splitting them up into smaller parts that I'll release about a day apart once I finish writing something that is this big, or do you want it all at once? Let me know in a review, as well as what you thought of my work. Constructive criticism is not only allowed, but appreciated and encouraged. I want to know what I can do to make this better for you guys. If any of you are artists by the way, feel free to make art based on my characters, I need a cover anyway. I'm a terrible artist. I think that's it. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. Dark out!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Teams Ceremony

_**Hey guys, Dark back again with the second real chapter of The Dusted Grimm. In this chapter, as the name implies, we'll be getting our teams together, but I'm pretty sure you guys already know who they are. We'll be getting dorms, settling in, and starting classes. In any case, this chapter probably won't be as long as Initiation was, but who knows. Forwards, to the Team Ceremony!**_

_**Logan**_

After we took out the Nevermore, which was really cool by the way, and already has Tobin as a bit of a local celebrity, much to her annoyance. They had met back up with the other four, the 8 turned to the cliff they had been launched from and began to climb.

They reached the top, and were congratulated by Headmaster Ozpin and the woman who he assumed was his partner or an assistant headmistress of some kind. Ozpin told them that team selection would be that night at 20:00. He said the rest of the day was theirs to do with as they please. They walked back towards the school, and randomly, Shane spoke up,

"I just realized I haven't introduced you two to my partner," looking at Logan and Tobin.

"I was wondering when you would pick up on that," Logan replied, with a smirk on his face. This got a laugh out of the blue haired girl, whose name he would soon know. He looked at Tobin to see if he had gotten a smile from her, but her face had remained stoic. He wondered what was going on in that beautiful, amazing… "No Logan, not now," he admonished himself.

"Haha, Logan. Ok, this is Cyanna Nainaria, though I've already named her Cya. You saw that she fights with two knives, Yin and Yang. Her semblance is shadow creation. That's about all I know, and now so do you." He took a bow, and then looked up, like he was expecting some kind of applause. He hit Logan in the back with his tail as he walked off, to who knew where, but if had to guess, Shane was going to get food. He looked back, and saw that Cyanna had also disappeared. He looked to Tobin, but she turned away and walked to a tree. She pulled her Scroll out and held it horizontally in front of her face. He wondered what she was doing, and then he saw her swipe from the right to the left and guessed she was reading something. He decided to leave her to read, and walked off towards the garden he had seen near the entrance to the school.

When he reached the garden, he climbed a tree that had plenty of branches that would support his weight. He sat cross legged, and worked to clear his mind of anything and everything. He eventually succeeded, and reached a meditative state that emptied him of all stress and fear. He thought of nothing, and simply rested, reaching an inner peace that truly felt amazing. He had tried to get Shane to do it before, but his brother was way too ADHD to reach anything close to where Logan was now.

"How did I know I'd find you meditating Logan," a voice called up.

"Think of the Devil and he shall appear," he deadpanned, annoyed that his meditation had been interrupted.

"I'm flattered that you were thinking of me bro, but do you have any idea what time it is?" Logan looked up, finding the sun above him.

"Oh shit, is it that late?!" Their father had taught them to read time from the sun's position, and with that skill he had seen that it was already 19:30.

"Yeah bro, you still haven't showered yet either, have you? There are showers off of the ballroom that we can use, until we get our dorms for tonight. I don't think you want to be up there getting called for teams looking like you do. You definitely don't want to smell like you do either." Logan looked down at himself, just noticing the sweat on his v neck and how messed up his hair was.

"Yeah, no kidding. All right, I'm heading back now. Speed shower time." With that, he stood, jumped from his spot in the tree, and took off at a near sprint back towards the school.

The speed he was running at had him in the ballroom in under 5 minutes, giving him 25 minutes to shower, fix his hair, and dress. He figured that he would actually fohawk his hair for the ceremony, seeing as it was pretty formal. He grabbed another v neck and pair of black jeans and headed for the shower.

About ten minutes later, he climbed out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet. He looked at himself in the mirror that had a slight covering of steam on it. He saw his dark brown hair, his light blue, almost gray eyes, and his perked ears. His biceps were seen, though not as obvious as Shane's. His chest was also defined. His abs were noticeable, though not ridiculous or super defined like some of the people you see at the beach. He put the clothes he had brought in on, and walked back into the ballroom, his feet bare against the cold wood of the room. Most of the other students were already there, milling about and chatting amongst each other. He grabbed socks and his new pair of Nike HyperRev 2015 high tops, put them on, and grabbed some hair gel from his bag. He walked back into the bathroom to fix his hair, checking his scroll for the time. He still had ten minutes to use, though he'd rather be done in about five, so he was sure not to be late. He spiked his hair up, molding it towards the middle. He put some gel in his hands, and ran it through his hair to keep it where it was, then he put his bangs up, meeting them in the middle just like the top of his hair. He checked his hair in the mirror, and, deeming it acceptable, walked back to the ballroom. He left his hoodie by his bag, deciding to just go with the v neck.

He picked out Cyanna's blue hair and her gauges and guessed that Shane wouldn't be far. He had seen Tobin when he walked in, and she had given him a nod, which he had taken as "I'll be there in a minute." He walked over to Cyanna, and found Shane standing a few feet away, talking to the Panther Faunus that had fought the Deathstalker with the other two whose names he didn't know, as well as Katariah. He walked over to Shane, throwing his arm around his shoulder as he walked up.

Shane pushed him off and spoke, "Hey Logan. This is Endaria by the way. She's a Panther Faunus." The Faunus looked at him and gave him a nod, which he returned. "Not much of a talker," he thought to himself. Out loud, he said,

"You ready for teams Shane? I wonder if we'll get placed together."

"I hope so bro. It'd be nice to get to fight with you for the next four years. I wonder what they'd call us? Remember that Dad said teams were named by color."

"That's right, I do remember that… What was his called again?" By then, Cyanna had walked over, choosing to stand next to Shane. She gave Logan a bright smile, and returned the nod from the Panther Faunus. "She definitely preferred nods over speaking," Logan thought again. Cyanna spoke,

"Your Dad went to Beacon Shane? You hadn't told me that yet."

Shane answered, "Yeah, he did. His team graduated first in their class, and he was well known around Vale and Atlas for his work as a Hunter. You might have heard of him. Elias Walker."

"Oh yeah, I've heard that name over the years. You two have some shoes to fill." Logan nodded, still not super comfortable around this girl. It took him time to get comfortable enough to speak around new people, though that time seemed to have disappeared around Tobin. She just clicked with him, though he wasn't sure why.

"Definitely ones we plan to fill," Shane answered after a second, noticing that Logan wasn't going to speak. Logan felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw golden eyes looking back at him. She gave him a simple nod, and he wondered why she couldn't offer even him a simple smile. It bothered him for some reason, though he wasn't really sure what it was.

_**Tobin - About 15 minutes earlier**_

She heard steps pass by her bed area, and she looked up from her book. She saw Logan walk by, his feet bare, which struck her as odd. She looked up his body, noticing he didn't have his hoodie on either. She saw his hair then, and realized that he must have just showered, because it was still damp. He walked over to his bag, grabbed a pair of socks, put them on, and then grabbed his shoes. She saw that they were Nike high tops with a golden swoosh, but different than the ones he had worn in the Forest earlier that day. These looked newer, which would explain why he hadn't worn them in the Forest. He put them on as well, then reached into his bag and grabbed what looked like hair gel. He walked back out of the ballroom, presumably to the bathroom to do whatever it was he was going to do with the gel. She turned back to her book and continued reading after checking the time on her Scroll. 19:50, so she had about five minutes to continue reading.

She had come back to the ballroom at 18:45 so she had time to shower before the Teams ceremony. She had done so, then come back to her sleeping area to read again until it was time for the ceremony. Students had filed in as the time got closer to 20:00, but she didn't see Logan until he rushed in around 19:30, grabbed another pair of clothes, and jogged back out of the room. She wondered what he had gotten so caught up in that he had lost track of time so easily. He didn't seem the type to her.

He came back into the room just as she finished a chapter in her book, about to close the cover of her book about a sniper in the fictional land of Earth. He was the deadliest sniper on the planet, and he had been a soldier for the country that was called America. She found the book very interesting, especially because it was about a sniper. She closed the cover, and looked up at Logan. She kept her face empty of emotion, but only barely. His blue eyes were looking into hers, a question showing in them. She guessed he was wondering if she was ready for the ceremony, so she nodded. He looked away, and she let herself stare, even though she knew she couldn't get involved with him. He had styled his hair into a fohawk, though it was slightly messy. She thought it enhanced the look. "I can look, but I can't get involved," she told herself. She had decided earlier that she would avoid a relationship with him because it would lead to way too many questions that she never wanted to answer. She'd be nothing to him but a friend, and not even an amazing one at that. They'd be partners, but nothing more. It hurt her to shut down her chances, but she could never be what he needed. She was insecure, she wasn't beautiful, and she could never give him a trusting relationship, because she could never answer his questions. It brought too much pain.

She checked her Scroll again, seeing the time was 19:55. She stood, walking over to where Logan stood with his brother, Cyanna, and the Panther Faunus that had fought the Death Stalker with the other three. She had seen the Faunus reading before, and she seemed pretty quiet. She made a mental note to get to know her. She reached Logan and laid her hand on his shoulder, about 13 cm above her own shoulder. He turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. She fought back the instinct to smile at him, and managed a nod instead. She saw a flicker of emotion roll past his eyes, but it was too quick for her to work out what it had been. He nodded back, and she moved to stand next to him.

She had to get her hormones under control. All he had done was look at her, and she had wanted to smile to him, even hug him. She had never wanted to give anyone a smile before, other than her… "I need to stop thinking of them too," she thought to herself. Logan brought something out of her though, something she had never felt. She wanted to know about him, she wanted to be near him, but she couldn't. Being with him would bring too many questions out of him, and she couldn't answer them. She saw Ozpin climb onto the stage, and she used him a distraction to get her thoughts off of Logan and her feelings.

Ozpin spoke, "Welcome, first years, to the Team Ceremony. Tonight you will be placed with your team, and a leader will be chosen. You have been placed together based on many things, including how you fight together and how your personalities will mesh. If you have any problems with your team, you may speak to me, though I make no promises on how much good it will do. For now, lets begin." She kind of tuned out until she saw a picture she recognized on the screen behind Ozpin. It was the big black guy with the huge muscles. Ozpin announced as more pictures appeared,

"Onyx Macto, Katariah Accera, Endaria Argia, and Blaze Elementi. The four of you will fight together as team K-O-B-E, or Kobe **(AN: pronounced Koh - Bee)**. You will be led by… Katariah Accera. Congratulations to the four of you. You may see Professor Goodwitch once the ceremony concludes for dorm assignments and class schedules. Tobin looked around and noticed that she, Logan, Cyanna, and Shane were the final four students to be sorted into teams. Shane was smiling at Logan, as was Cyanna. Logan smiled back, seemingly happy to be teamed up with his brother. She turned her head from her new teammates, knowing that even she wouldn't be able to hold back a smile at this new development. She let the smile out once turned away, then let it fade as she turned back.

"Logan Walker, Cyanna Nainaria, Tobin Aurus, and Shane Walker. The four of you will fight together as team S-C-L-T, team Scarlet. You fought well together during initiation, and the staff and I saw no reason to break up chemistry that has already begun forming. You will be led by… Logan Walker. Congratulations to you all. You as well may pick up your dorm assignments and class schedules from Professor Goodwitch. Logan climbed the steps of the stage, a huge smile on his face, with her right behind. Cyanna was behind her, and Shane behind her. They stepped forward onto the stage, lined up horizontally, in their order.

"This concludes our ceremony tonight. Once again students, welcome to Beacon. I hope that you find the knowledge you seek within our walls. Get your dorm assignments from Professor Goodwitch, and move your belongings to them. The school would like to have its ballroom back. You are dismissed." Ozpin stepped off the stage.

"Hey Fearless Leader, will you get our schedules and dorm assignment," Shane called out to Logan.

"Bro, I'm the leader. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to delegate that stuff to my underlings," Logan answered, but he walked towards Goodwitch all the same. Tobin turned towards her stuff. She rolled up the sleeping bag she had slept in the night before, packed it away, and made sure she didn't leave any of her books behind. She saw Logan walking over to her, Shane and Cyanna behind him, holding a paper, likely their schedules. Logan held out a paper for her, and she took it, thanking him.

"Shane, Cyanna, you guys can go get your stuff, meet me and Tobin up at the room. You already know which it is."

"Cool, see you in 5 Fearless Leader."  
>"Quit calling me that," Logan responded, though the smile on his face showed he didn't really care. He turned back to her as Shane walked away with Cyanna.<p>

"You've got all your stuff ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm all good. Pack your stuff up and we can head up. What dorm do we have?"

"We are on floor 3, dorm 1. Right by the stairs, which is nice." He turned back to his stuff, threw all of his dirty clothes into his bag with no care, and turned back to her in about a minute, his belongings packed.

"I think the stairs are this way," he told her, walking towards the exit, turning left outside the ballroom, leading her to a large set of stairs that led up and down. She wondered what was downstairs, but now wasn't the time to find out.

_**Logan**_

He climbed the stairs, reaching the third floor after about a minute. He stepped onto the landing, noticing the hallway was fairly plain, with cream walls and lights running down the walls in between about every third room. The hallway wasn't extremely long, Logan saw about 6 rooms on each wall, but he'd guess that not all of them were filled, at least not with first year teams. Turning to his left, he saw dorm 1, his team's dorm, and to his right was dorm 2. The door to dorm 2 was hanging open, and he poked his head in out of curiosity. Inside, he saw the guy with the orange hair, Blaze if he remembered correctly from the ceremony. Next to Blaze was Katariah, and the other two weren't in the room yet. Katariah noticed their presence in the room, looking up at them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Logan, congrats on team leader. And you're Tobin right? I think I'm remembering right," she said to the two of them.

"Thanks Katariah, and congrats to you too. And yes, this is Tobin." He saw her nod to Katariah, and Katariah smiled at her, nodding back.

"She nods like Endaria I see. Is that a Faunus thing or something," Katariah asked, laughing to show that she was kidding.

"It might just be a cat thing, who knows," he responded, laughing with her. "We are right across the hall, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I've got to unpack and call a bed before Shane gets back, so we'll see you tomorrow probably."

"Alright, bye guys," Kat responded. "Nice to meet you guys," Blaze called out from behind her.

"You too, we'll see you guys around." He turned to walk out of the room, Tobin just ahead of him. Across the hall was their dorm, and a scanner was next to it. Maybe it was already in his scroll. He put his scroll up to the scanner, and the door clicked open. Tobin looked at him, like she was wondering how he knew how to do that, but she didn't ask, so he didn't answer. Walking through the doorway, he surveyed the room. There were four uncovered mattresses on oak bed frames, each situated in a corner, though he figured they could move them around if they wanted. In the middle of the left wall was a door that looked just like the door to enter, he guessed that it led to a bathroom.

Tobin slipped past him and walked towards the bed in the back right corner. "I wonder why she chose that one," he thought to himself. He followed her into the room though, going to the bed next to hers in the back left of the room. He wanted to be closer to the window, he loved the sun. There were dark wood dressers next to each of the beds, about 5 feet tall. He threw his bag onto his bed, then followed it and jumped onto the bed. Tobin turned at the noise he made, and he gave her a lopsided smile, but she just shook her head at him like he was 10 years old.

She opened her bag and began pulling out clothes and putting it in the dresser. He saw a few of the black off-the-shoulder tops with the gold flecked sleeves. She had a few pairs of her tights that she wore as well. They were black, and faded into gold around her calves. She pulled out some other clothes, including school uniforms and some other clothes that he'd be surprised if he ever saw her wear. Once she was done putting away her clothes, she unzipped another portion of her bag and pulled out a set of sheets. From what Logan saw, they were black. "Big surprise," he thought. She pulled out a pillow as well, and put a black pillowcase on it, but it was flecked with gold like her shirts were. Once that was finished, she sat, reached into her bag again, and pulled out a book. The front cover said _American Sniper_, but he had no idea what American was. He decided he should probably unpack himself, and did a kick to lift himself off of his newly claimed bed and land on the carpeted floor.

When he landed, Tobin looked up at the noise, but almost immediately looked back down to her book, ignoring him for the time being. She seemed really interested in the book, he'd have to ask about it later, after all, cats aren't the only curious animals. He smiled at that thought, and turned to his bag to start unpacking. He pulled out a few gold v-necks and a few pairs of his low sitting black jeans. Next came a few of the school uniforms, and a white leather belt that he wore with his normal outfit. He zipped open a side pocket of the luggage and pulled out a few pairs of Nike Elite socks and a few low socks, also Nike. Also in that pocket were his boxers. On the other side, he had some workout stuff, things like some basketball shorts and a few tanks, gold of course.

He opened another bag to get to his sheets. They were actually a lot like Tobin's, black. His had gold stripes on the comforter though, that led to the end, getting thicker until the end was full gold. His sheets finished, he walked into the bathroom to put away his toothbrush and all of his other toiletries, like razors and soap. He walked back into the room, greeted by his brother and Cyanna finally having showed up.

"Not bad, the rooms are bigger than I expected," Shane commented. "We'll definitely have to spruce up the walls though. So boring."

"For sure," Cyanna said. "I see you and Tobin have claimed your beds. Not sure why you two chose further from the door though. You'll all die in a fire, and Shane and I will live. Haha."

"I think you're being a bit overdramatic Cya," Logan answered her.

"Hey puppy, you never know."

"Don't call me that. I'm not even a dog and you know it," Logan told her, though he was smiling.

"Wolf babies are called pups too," she told him, a smile on her face as well.

"Alright you two. Hey Logan, what time is it," Shane asked him.

"I think it's about 22:00. We should probably get some rest, and you two should unpack. Where have you been this whole time by the way?"

"Exploring a bit. We saw the rooms we'd be in for class tomorrow, that'll probably helpful. By the way, do you have the same schedule as Cya and I," Shane asked him.

"I would guess so. I feel like they would keep teams together, Why else would they even put us in them. Here's my schedule though." Shane looked them over for a moment, then handed Logan his back.

"Yep, we have everything together. First class is at 08:00 right?" Logan glanced down at his schedule and nodded.  
>"Yep, 08:00. You guys should unpack and get some rack. If anyone wants to shower tonight, that'd probably help with congestion tomorrow morn-"<p>

"Alright, Fearless Leader, we get it, you are the leader and you make the rules."

"Just trying to help out man," Logan answered.

"Just teasing. It'll only take me a few to get unpacked, so if you want to brush your teeth and wash your face or whatever I'll grab the bathroom right after you."

"Sounds good. Tobin, you can jump in now as well if you want. I'm just brushing my teeth and washing my face. We can do more than one person at a time in there." She looked up at him from that book, and nodded. She sat up off of her bed and reached into her bag, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste. He walked into the bathroom, and she was about a meter behind him. He grabbed his toothbrush from the little stand that sat on the sink counter, and pulled his toothpaste from on the counter. Tobin stood next to him, and he looked over at her, an easy smile on his face. She looked at him, and he could swear he saw the corners of her mouth quirk up, but then they stopped and she turned her beautiful gold eyes from his. "I wish I knew why she's so adamant about ignoring me. I don't think I did anything wrong. Maybe she just doesn't like me. We're partners though, we have to get along. That first night though, she was talking to me, and smiling, and acting like she enjoyed talking to me." All this went through his mind as he brushed his teeth. He caught himself looking at her in the mirror more than once, but he didn't think she ever noticed. At least he hoped not. He finished brushing his teeth, and then washed his face.

He walked back into the room to see Cya and Shane sitting next to each other on Shane's green comforter, laughing at some video playing on Shane's scroll. Logan didn't fail to notice how close they were sitting. He was happy for his brother, glad that he found someone to spend some time with while he was here, maybe past it. He had thought that maybe he had too, but Tobin wasn't proving him right currently. As he climbed into bed, he looked over at Tobin and gave her another smile, and this time he knew he had seen her lips quirk up. He turned over in bed, knowing that she still liked him. Now he just had to figure out why she wouldn't show it.

_**So that was the teams ceremony. We've got our teams, at least the important ones. I know it's been forever since I've posted, but know that I'm in high school, and that I have a girlfriend, and a ton of other stuff. I write when I can, but between baseball conditioning, homework, and trying to have a life with my girlfriend and other friends, I don't get a ton of time to do so. I've decided that I'll be splitting chapters up into 4000-5000 word pieces but I'll be posting a few in the span of a week, then writing the next two or three. I've got another that'll come a few days from now, all about the first day. I'm happy with this one, and the next one will be interesting, at least the end will be. For now, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love to see some reviews on this one. I got nothing for the last one, which sucks, but I know that people tend to skip stories with one or two chapters, not knowing if they should get invested in a story that may not continue. I do it, I'm sure I'm not the only one. Know that I'm still writing, and I don't plan to stop, this story is too interesting to plot for. See you on the flip guys. Dark out.**_


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Day

_**Hey guys, Dark again. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter, I don't have a ton to say here. You were all probably expecting a Monty speech at the end of the last chapter, but I'll say at least a little something at the end of this one, but for now, read on.**_

He really needed to stop smiling at her. God he needed to stop, because he was breaking her down. She wanted to make him smile like that all the time. It was so easy and calm, like he didn't have a care in the world. She knew that she couldn't though, well, she thought she did. She was beginning to wonder if telling someone about her life before Beacon would really be a bad thing. Not yet though, she wasn't ready. She'd just have to try and resist him for a while longer. She couldn't keep up the silence though, she just couldn't. Besides, he was her partner, they couldn't just not talk, right?

She decided she was done with these thoughts, and threw her covers off of her body, covered in shorts and a tank top, her common nightwear. She blinked a few times, her eyes finally waking up. Her ears twitched, picking up the quiet sounds of Cyanna's soft, rhythmic breathing. Shane wasn't in his bed, but the bathroom light was on and she could hear the shower running. Logan wasn't in his bed either, but she knew he could take care of himself, though she did wonder where he was. She stood from her bed, grabbed a pair of her tights and an old Vale Sports hoodie, taking her shorts off, putting the tights on, and putting the hoodie on over her tank top. She opened the door as quiet as she could after checking her Scroll, seeing the time was 06:30. "Old habits die hard," she thought. She stepped out of the room, putting her Scroll on a forearm band and throwing her Bluetooth headphones in her ears. She flipped through her scroll to her run playlist, filled with a bunch of Fall Out Boy and Fort Minor, and walked over to the stairs.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she jogged over to the doors, finding one hanging open in the fall warmth. It felt like it was about 16° celsius out, beautiful for being 06:30. She jogged out towards the outer edge, near the drop off of Beacon cliff, then began a circuit of the school. After she finished the first circuit, she checked her Scroll to see the distance, noticing it was about 1.5 kilometers. She ran another two loops, making her run about 4.5 km. It took her about 12 minutes to finish. She was happy with her time, though it wasn't her personal best.

She heard a sound behind her, though it was faint. She snapped around but she didn't see anything. "Wait…" she said out loud. "Logan," she questioned, her head slightly turned.

"Damn Tobin. Not even Shane can pick me out that easily in this kind of light, and he's had years to get better at it."

"I guess I'm just that good. Were you stalking me," she asked him with a slight grin on her face.

"No, I heard you out here, running. You ran right past me more than once. Disturbed my peace."

"Where were you? And what do you mean your peace, what were you doing out here?"

"I was in a tree, but I was hidden pretty high up and behind most of the leaves. Don't worry, your senses are fine. And for your other question, I was meditating. I like to start everyday with it, but I didn't get to the day of initiation. I did after though, which is why I was almost late. Luckily Shane found me, or I would have been. It's probably a lot like your running, just a way to clear the mind and get ready for the day."

"Yep, sounds like it."

"Was anyone else up when you left the room? Because they weren't when I did. I was surprised I was able to slip out without you hearing."

"Shane was up and in the shower. Cyanna was still crashed. Shane'll probably wake her up when he gets out of the shower so she can grab one." She pulled her sleeve up and checked the time on her scroll. "It's 06:50 now, we should head up if we want showers too."

"Sounds good. Let's go." He walked towards the front entrance, and she followed right behind. She noticed he was in a pair of black light fabric pants that hung low on his hips and a gold tank over it. She tried to ignore the lean muscle on his upper arms and shoulders, but it was pretty difficult. He started to climb the stairs, and she followed. His arms were solid as he climbed, with no fat to be seen. He stopped in front of their door, pulling his Scroll out of his pocket and putting it in front of the door. They walked in and saw Shane lounging on his bed with his pajamas still on. Tobin started as she realized he had a flame dancing around his fingers, then remembered what his Semblance was. He looked up as they entered, letting the flame sputter out.

"Hey guys. Logan I know where you were, but where have you been Tobin?"

"I just went for a run, no worries.

"God, now I have to deal with two of you morning people. Logan was enough. I don't know how you do it. I want to injure myself when I have to get up this early."

"Oh, you are just being overdramatic bro. Getting up this early isn't that bad," Logan told him.

"Oh yes it is," Shane deadpanned. "Is it the weekend yet."

"No Shane, it's Thursday. What are you gonna do when we have school for a week?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't even wanna think about it."

Cyanna walked out of the shower then, dressed in the school uniform. It looked a little odd on her, with her gauges and cyan hair, but she pulled it off. Tobin looked over at Logan, but he gestured towards the door of the bathroom.

"Go ahead, I showered later last night. If I don't have time, I'll survive." She nodded and started to walk towards her dresser, and then to the bathroom. Just as she closed the door to the bathroom, she heard Shane.

"You might survive bro, but the rest of us won't." She heard Cyanna laugh, and that was when she turned the shower on, drowning the rest of them out.

About fifteen minutes later, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower after drying off. She had brought her school clothes in with her, so she dressed in front of the mirror. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure that her hair looked alright and that her uniform didn't have any flaws. She checked out, so she opened the door and walked back into the room. She looked off to the side, and saw that Shane and Cyanna were gone. She looked over and saw Logan laying on his bed, looking at her.

"They went to get breakfast, Shane was hungry. You can head down if you want. I'll shower quick and be down."

She answered him, "I'm not that hungry actually. I can wait."

"Ok, I'll see you in about ten then." He stood, grabbed a school uniform from his dresser, and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed _American Sniper _from next to her bed and opened back to where she was last night. She was about halfway through the book, and she was definitely enjoying it. She was thinking that it would make a good movie when Logan came back out, dressed in his uniform.

"You ready to go," he asked her.

"Sure. Do you have any idea where the cafeteria is?"

"Not a clue, but I figured we'd just follow other students." She figured it was their best shot, so she nodded and headed to the door, opening it and throwing it open so Logan could come out behind her. She turned to head down the stairs. She saw a student who looked to be a few years older than them, and followed him.

After a few minutes, she saw a pair of large doors that were open and led into a large, high ceilinged room with about 30 long tables set up with seats on both sides. There weren't that many students in the cafeteria, but enough that the room was loud, especially to Tobin's Faunus senses. She picked out Cyanna's hair quickly, the color was difficult to miss. Logan stood next to her as she surveyed the room. He walked off towards the food line and she followed, fairly hungry at that time. He grabbed a sausage sandwich and a couple of hash browns. She followed behind him, grabbing a few hash browns and a couple pancakes. Both of them grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked out of the line. They walked back to the table Shane and Cyanna were seated at, sitting down across from the other two and next to each other.

"Hey guys," Cyanna spoke just after they sat. Tobin responded with a nod, one that Shane returned.

"You are going to love those pancakes Tobin. I had a few, they are… I don't even have words," Shane spoke. She took a bite, and he wasn't kidding. It was easily the best pancake she had tasted, and she told him so.

"Told you," he answered. Logan ate his food next to her, quietly. Shane checked his Scroll just as Logan took the last bite of his sausage sandwich.

"Holy shit, it's 07:55 guys. We need to get to class. I may be a bad guy, but even I don't think being late to class is a good idea."

"No Shane, I don't think it would be. You said you and Cya explored last night right? You know where we are going," Logan asked.

"Indeed I do Fearless leader." Logan shook his head at the title, and Shane continued in an awful accent, "If you would follow me Sir and Madams, I shall lead thee to your desired destination."

"Please never talk like that again Shane. It's bad, and kinda creepy actually."

"You wound me brother," Shane said. He mimed like he had been stabbed, getting a laugh from Logan and Cyanna. She thought she was able to keep her face passive, but she wasn't sure. Shane's goofy antics were growing on her. Shane led the way down a few halls, and Tobin memorized the turns he made, eventually stopping in front of a lecture hall.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached our destination. Don't forget, tips are always appreciated." In response to more of Shane's jokes, Logan pulled a knife from his forearm and pointed it towards Shane.

"This is the only tip you'll be getting if you continue." He had a smile on his face though, and Tobin could hear the joking tone in his voice.

Tobin spoke, "Alright you two, we should get inside. Class starts in two."

"Party pooper," Shane muttered behind her. She smirked, and walked into class. They found seats near the center of the lecture hall, closer to the doors than they were to the front, but not by much.

A short man that Tobin had seen at the Team Ceremony walked in just as the clock over the stage hit 08:00. The students, who looked to be all first years, quieted as he stepped onto the stage. He faced them with his hands behind his back. She took a second to observe the man. He looked fairly old, with a gray mustache and hair. He was certainly out of shape, though Tobin didn't doubt that he could still fight if need be. He puffed his chest out like he had something to prove, and spoke.

"Welcome students, to your first day of Grimm Studies. I am Professor Port, and I will be your teacher for the next year of your studies here at Beacon…" He continued, but Tobin zoned out somewhat, knowing the it would be the whole first day, rules speech that every teacher in existence gave. Just after he gave them his name, Tobin heard Shane mutter,

"Add an -ly to that and you have how he looks." Logan elbowed him in the stomach, getting a suppressed laugh out of Shane. The class continued, and Tobin listened, taking notes when necessary. He gave the intro lesson to the class, then dismissed them.

After Port's Grimm Studies class came General History with a teacher listed as Bartholomew Oobleck. If his class was as interesting as his name, she figured she might actually enjoy it. They made their way to the lecture hall and found seats in pretty much the same place they had sat in Port's class. Just after 10:45, when class began, a gust of wind surprised her and she flattened her gold tipped ears to her head. She didn't like when someone else played with the wind, it was hers. She searched for the source of the wind, and found a man, likely about 40, standing on the stage, though she hadn't seen him enter. Two and two came together in her head as she realized the wind she felt had come from the man speeding his way into the room. She looked him up and down, noticing his glasses and his crazy hair. He was thin, and taller than her, but she guessed that he would be shorter than Shane or Logan. He wore a white button up shirt and a yellow tie that was not tightened to his neck. He had khakis on for pants and a pair of black shoes.

He finally spoke, and the man spoke as fast as he moved, a million kilometers a minute. She knew immediately that taking notes for his class would be near impossible and surely cause her to miss something, so she closed her notebook and decided to simply listen. He moved about the room as he spoke, as quick as ever. He gave a similar speech to what Port did, giving them his expectations of them in his class, all the common stuff. His first lesson taught of why history was important. After Another 2 and a half hour class, they were dismissed, though Oobleck was the first out of the door, beating even the student sitting closest to it. Tobin could've sworn that she heard a "Beat ya!" as he left, and she decided that she liked Oobleck, as eccentric as he was.

_**Logan**_

After Oobleck's history class, which was very odd, they had lunch, so they headed for the lunch room. He wasn't quite sure if he liked Oobleck yet, the man was very odd. He and Tobin walked in the front of their group, Shane and Cya behind them. He had noticed that the other two were walking very close together, and hoped they would tell he and Tobin what was up soon. He didn't want them to think they had to sneak around. They reached the cafeteria in about 5 minutes, and he went to get lunch. Beacon's food was pretty good, and he grabbed a burger, cooked rare, and a small salad on the side as he went through the line. He grabbed a water to drink, and headed back to the table. Shane had gone through the grill line with him, grabbing two hot dogs and a basket of fries for himself. He had seen Cyanna go towards something with noodles, and Tobin had headed for what looked like a sub sandwich bar. They all headed back to their table, lunches in hand. They sat across from each other, partners together, like always. Lunch went fairly quickly, the four of them eating with some conversation, but nothing noteworthy or very exciting.

They had a free period after lunch before they went to combat training, which was taught by Professor Goodwitch. Tobin and Shane decided to go back to the dorm. Shane wanted to sleep, and Tobin was going to read. Tobin had made Shane promise he would be quiet before she agreed to let him come back to the dorm with her. Logan followed them back to change into some running clothes. He wasn't sure what Cyanna was going to do, but he wasn't worried about it, free periods were exactly what they were called, free. He threw on a pair of Nike basketball shorts and a tank top, putting some Nike LunarGlides on and heading downstairs and out onto the grounds of the school. He set his Scroll onto a stopwatch and set some music on, a bit of rap mixed into Linkin Park. He took off, making sure to get lap times on his Scroll. He finished about 20 minutes later, breathing hard and sweaty, but feeling good. He checked his scroll to see his lap times, noticing that they all hovered around 5 minutes. He remembered from that morning that each lap was 1.5 kilometers according to Tobin, meaning he had run a total of 6 km.

He headed back inside the school, seeing the time was about 14:10. He knew Combat Training started at 15:00, so he decided to go back to the dorm to shower before class, though he'd likely need one after anyway. He climbed the stairs back to the room and entered with his Scroll. Tobin was sitting on her bed, her back on the wall, a book on her knees. Shane was passed out face down on his bed, and Cyanna sat on her bed as well, playing with her Scroll. He headed straight for the shower, giving a nod and a smile to Tobin. She nodded back, and he stepped into the bathroom, starting the shower.

He finished his shower and was dressed in about 20 minutes, giving them about 20 minutes before they needed to leave for class. He decided he would stay in the room, resting and clearing his mind before class. He sat up against the wall, facing Tobin's bed, who was still reading her book. It looked as though she only had about another 50 pages, but he was sure that she had plenty more to read. He caught himself looking her up and down in the black Beacon uniform. She was still beautiful, her black hair and golden tipped ears were amazing, at least he thought so. Her tail ran off to her side, its tip twitching fairly often. She looked over at him, and he snapped his eyes away, instead checking the time on his Scroll that sat next to him. It was 14:45, meaning they should head to class in about 5 minutes. He decided he'd better start trying to wake Shane, knowing that it'd take at least two minutes. He hopped from his bed, walking to Shane's bed.

"Shane, wake up. We have class in 10," he tried. He didn't even get a twitch of the tail. Next he snapped in front of Shane's face, and still no motion. He sighed, and finally resorted to physical attacks. First he hit his idiot brother's shoulder, not very lightly, and he saw his tail twitch, but his eyes stayed closed. Knowing he was close, he hit him a couple more times, and got a tail to the back in return. He had him now.

"Dude, we have class in like 10 minutes. C'mon, you gotta get up. It's combat training, I thought you'd be excited." At the word combat, Shane's eyes popped open.

"How did I know that you'd answer to combat."

"Because you've lived with me for 17 years. You know what I live for," Shane answered groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Cya was smiling at him across the room, and Tobin had marked her place and stashed her book.

"All ready then? Good, let's get going. I've been waiting for this class all day," Logan said, turning to the door.

"YES! I can't wait to fight," Cyanna yelled as he opened the door. She had thrown her arms into the air like a little kid, and it got a smile out of him and Shane. He led the way down the stairs, and Tobin caught up to him at the bottom, walking next to him. He took a guess that the training hall would be near the locker rooms that they had been in before initiation.

They made their way into the locker rooms, and found the door on the other side that did indeed lead to the large training hall. It was truly huge, much larger than he had ever seen or expected. It was set up like an arena, with seating along both sides, raised above a very large elliptically shaped training area. The floor was brown, and slightly soft to the touch, enough that landing on it would hurt, but wouldn't break bones. He had changed from his uniform into his normal combat clothes, as had his teammates and the rest of his classmates. They stood in the arena, looking up into the seats. Professor Goodwitch walked into the seats at that moment, looking down at them. She came to the edge, where a railing stood, and looked out over them, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Welcome students, to Combat Training. I will not waste your time and give you an expectations speech. Instead, you will be sparring with your partners. Spread out around the arena, and begin. For today, weapons are permitted and you may fight until a student's Aura reaches 25% of full capacity. As we progress, you shall fight until one fighter's Aura is depleted. Begin."

_**Tobin**_

Logan turned to her, a light in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to enjoy this. She was certainly interested to see his one on one skill, curious as to how much he had been trained by his father. She too had heard the name Elias Walker, and she knew that he was one of the best hunters of his day. She thought of her own skill in close quarters, knowing her Lynx would be useless and that she'd use her swords. She had belted them on before leaving the locker room, as well as grabbing her Lynx, which was now set on a bipod near the wall. She pulled her two swords from their scabbards, feeling their familiar weight as she twirled them about her body. Logan had his Honey Badger out and was checking it's magazine, making sure it was full.

She knew that this would be a difficult fight, she was never a fan of fighting in close quarters, preferring to stay a kilometer from her targets, it was safer there. Logan however, had his Honey Badger and his knives for close quarters, as well as likely being better at hand-to-hand combat than her. She hoped that she didn't look foolish against him. He looked at her, and stared back into his eyes, reading them for any idea of what his first move would be. He nodded at her, and she nodded back, signaling that she was ready. He smirked, and she wondered why. She found out only moments later, as her instincts saved her from the knife flying right towards her left shoulder. Her sword flashed up just in time to deflect the knife and save her Aura from taking the hit. He smiled, though she could see that the emotion behind it wasn't happiness, or even mirth. He seemed... almost... interested?

Suddenly, he disappeared from her sight. She had been expecting this, why would he not just go invisible and use his Semblance to his full advantage, she would've. She saw a shimmer off to her side and jumped back, throwing a blast of wind in the direction of the shimmer. Out of seemingly nowhere, another knife flew forward and she blocked it with the wind. Her instincts saved her once more as she ducked, seeing a knife fly over her head. "If I stay on the defensive the entire fight, one of these knives is going to land. I need to get on him next time I spot him." It took another few seconds before she did, but she saw the shimmering in the air off to her left once more.

She was ready this time, and jumped at it, swords flashing in front of her. The shimmer moved backwards, and she kept up the offensive. Her swords flashed again and again, blocking a knife here and there, but mostly attacking where she thought her invisible partner was. She had counted three times when her swords had landed, but at least two felt like they had hit his Honey Badger, and she wasn't sure about the third. Her were a golden blur, their ring as they cut through the air was eerie, but not a sound that was foreign to her ears. In fact, the noise was almost… comforting.

All of a sudden, the shimmer disappeared, and he was once again lost to her. That is, until she felt the knife try to drive through her Aura and stick in her back. Just after the blade, the butt of a rifle stock drove in between her shoulder blades. Her Aura blocked most of the blow, but it still felt like… Well, like a rifle stock had been thrown into her back. Her tail twitched behind her angrily as she checked her Aura levels on the large scoreboard above the seats. She was just under 1 half of her Aura, and she knew that one more hit would be the end of her fight.

She wasn't finished quite yet though, she wasn't ready to accept this loss. At her 4 o'clock, she picked up the shimmer once more, but pretended to miss it, her eyes just glancing over it. The shimmer moved closer, and as it reached about 3 meters from her, she threw the wind at it, all of it at his feet. She knew from the forest that he'd go with the wind, using it to flip himself, but she was ready for this.

Mere milliseconds after the wind was thrown, she was moving, her blades coming from her sides and flashing up, cutting where she knew he was. She felt one blade hit a solid object, and she knew it was his Honey Badger. He had forgotten that she carried two, and she felt the air rush out of him as his Aura bore the blow from her other blade. His invisibility dropped as the blow landed, and she saw him continue his flip, his face grimacing, and land on his feet. He smiled at her, though she wasn't sure why, she had gotten him.

He simply said "Hi," as his smile grew, and his weapon came up. "Good fight kitty," but one blow is not enough. And he pulled the trigger. She felt the bullet hit her abdomen, her hands dropping to the spot, her grasp on her two golden blades slipping as she fell to her knees. She knew without even looking that her Aura would be under 25% after taking that hit. She grimaced, more in anger at the loss than in pain, though she would certainly be feeling that hit in the morning. Logan, meanwhile, had returned his Honey Badger to his back, and was looking at her with concern etched on his face. He jogged to her side, about 3 meters, and knelt next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay, right? That bullet didn't go in, it couldn't have. I know you had plenty of Aura. Please tell me you're okay. I'm pretty sure shooting your partner is frowned upon by Professor Ozpin." His tone was one of complete concern, and she was pretty sure she discerned fear as well.

She looked up into his eyes, his piercing blue-gray eyes, and nodded. "Logan, relax. My Aura took the bullet, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Your little rifle packs some punch. I'm fine, okay?" She showed him her hands, proving to him that the bullet hadn't reached her body. He smiled at her, and for once, she smiled back.

"By the way," she told him, "Keep the kitty comments to yourself, big bad wolf." He smiled even bigger at this, and stood. He reached down to help her up, and she took it. Later that night she would wonder why, she had never enjoyed being helped in anything, yet she had taken assistance from Logan without even thinking of it. She tried to tell herself it was because he was her partner, and that she trusted him, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep lying to herself.

_**And, that's the end of yet another chapter of The Dusted Grimm, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really liked writing that little fight scene between Logan and Tobin. For now, this'll be the end of this group of chapters, I'll be writing the next ones after I post this, I'm not really sure when you'll see them, but they'll be there. That's all I really have to say that pertains to the story, so for those who don't want to read about Monty stuff, you can stop here. See you on the flip, Dark out.**_

_**Ok, now that I'm done with that, I can write a bit about Monty. It won't be much, because I didn't really know him, I've never met him, but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't cry when I heard about his hospitalization and then his death. I'm a 16 year old guy, and when I listened to the podcast 309, I had tears in my eyes in the middle of school. That was not a fun experience. What can I say, Monty is the reason this story exists, just as the other thousands in this archive. His ideas are why I'm here, and why all of you are here reading. He was an inspiration to hundreds of thousands, and will continue to be for decades. I don't know what else to say about Monty Oum, other than I hope that he is resting now, free from his pain. I imagine that he's probably optimizing something, wherever he is. We miss you Monty, and we all love you.**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Team Night!

_***DISCLAIMER* - I used James Cameron's Avatar in this chapter as a book that Tobin reads. It is not, of course, my idea, though I loved the movie. I don't know that I ever said that American Sniper wasn't mine either, but it isn't.**_

_**About a week later - Tobin**_

Classes continued, and the four of them learned as much about each other as they did in their classes. Cyanna was a close quarters fighter, skilled at dual wielding. Her two knives were black and white, the hilts opposite the color of the blade. She called them Yin and Yang, symbolising the light inside of the dark, and the dark inside of the light. Tobin had quickly learned that fighting Cyanna quite literally meant boxing with shadows, as Cyanna threw them out as often as possible. It certainly made her hard to hit, but she thought that Logan's invisibility was still more annoying. She was getting better at picking up the shimmer he made as he moved though.

She learned more about Logan as well. He grew up on the outskirts of Vale with his father and mother. His mother died when he was only 3, and his father had trained them from the time they could hold a weapon. Sometimes he had gone so far as to drop Logan and Shane into Forever Fall for a weekend with nothing but a knife, telling them to survive until the Monday. It seemed a bit harsh to her, but she would never believe that he wouldn't have helped them had they needed it. Regardless, they were all the stronger for his training. Both were extremely formidable fighters, certainly not fun to fight against, as she had learned.

Shane, of course, grew up with Logan, a year older than his brother. He followed much more in his father's footsteps than his brother, fighting with an LMG, or light machine gun, adding in a grenade launcher, something his father hadn't had. She noticed that the two brothers avoided talking about their mother, all she knew was that she had been the partner of their father. She wasn't even certain which of their parents had been faunus, or if both had. Shane was 18, and his brother 17, like herself. 18 was generally the admission age at Beacon, but she, and apparently Logan, had caught the attention of the staff.

She had been going through this information in her head while in Combat Training. They were having one on one matches in the arena, the rest of the students were meant to be observing the fights. She had been, but had gotten caught up in her thoughts about her teammates. She looked back to the fight, seeing Blaze, the orange haired guy from KOBE, fighting a member of one of the other teams. Tobin didn't know his name, but he was a tall human with dirty blond short hair. He fought with a sword and shield, much like a spartan. Blaze was having a tough time, but he had yet to lose the match. Blaze's Aura was at about what looked like 30%, the other guy's at 90%, meaning Blaze had landed at least one hit to the enemy.

She looked up to the clock off to her right, seeing that this fight would likely be the last of the period, meaning they were free for the weekend after it ended. The weekend before, SCLT hadn't done much. She had stayed inside and read for most of the weekend, going and training once on Saturday evening with the team. Shane and Cyanna had gone into Vale that Saturday afternoon, and Logan had enjoyed teasing his brother about his "date," which Shane insisted it wasn't. Tobin was pretty sure it was, and wasn't really sure why the other two were hiding it from her and Logan. It wasn't like they would disapprove. She shrugged in her mind, deciding that they would tell her and Logan when they were ready. Her ears snapped back at the loud sound of the buzzer that sounded from across the arena as she saw Blaze land on his ass in the arena. He had obviously lost, but that didn't surprise Tobin. Blaze was probably the weakest fighter in their class, but his expertise with electronics was unmatched. From what she had heard, he was also extremely smart, near the top of their class academically.

Professor Goodwitch stood at the edge of the seats.

"We do not appear to have the time for another match, so we shall end class here today. You are dismissed," she told the class. Scarlet stood, Logan to her left, and the other two past him. Shane threw his fist into the air, half yelling,

"YES! The weekend, finally. I've been counting the hours since 07:00 Monday." Cyanna smiled, and she and Logan just shook their heads, used to Shane's antics. They headed back into the locker rooms, none of them bothering to shower, but collecting their uniforms from their lockers. They headed back into the dorms. Logan decided he wanted to shower after all, after his fight with Endaria. It had been a close battle, both of them reaching 30% Aura. In the end, Endaria had used a last ditch effort, using her semblance to teleport behind and then back in front of Logan in quick succession. Not expecting her to teleport twice, Logan had spun, and taken one of Endaria's wickedly curved blades to the back, ending the fight. After the final blow, Endaria had all but collapsed from the strain of teleporting twice in such a small period of time. She had been fine about 30 minutes later, but she was sure to be tired for the rest of the night.

Tobin had grown close to Endaria over the past week, the two Faunus bonding over their love of books and dislike of social interaction. Tobin had already borrowed one of Endaria's books, in exchange for American Sniper, which she had finished the weekend before. The book Endaria had given her was about a world called Pandora, set in the future a few centuries. There was a small group of humans that lived on Pandora, from Remnant. Pandora was inhabited by a primitive people called the Na'Vi, a race that looked much like humans, but with blue skin, and about a meter taller than a human. As she read, she couldn't help but feel like the book itself was a symbol of Human-Faunus relations, the Na'Vi being looked down upon for being different, just as the Faunus were. It poked some strings in her, and she liked it all the more for it. She had continued to read, and was reading about Jake's first experience "driving" an imitated Na'Vi that the Humans had created using their advanced technology. Logan came out of the bathroom just as she finished the chapter, and she marked her place and looked up at him. He had redressed in his normal outfit, but his hoodie still lay on his bed.

"Guys, I had an idea while I was in the shower…" he told them, then was interrupted by Shane.

"Where all ideas come from, of course." Cyanna shushed him, and motioned for Logan to continue. He shook his head at Shane and continued.

"We have a team night. Every so often, maybe once a month or so, a member of the team gets to choose something to do for the entire team, and the team will do it. We could go see a movie, or go out to eat, or play paintball. Whatever the person who is choosing wants, and the rest of the team has to go along with it. Unless it's illegal... maybe. So?"

Cyanna spoke up. "I think it's a great idea Logan." Shane nodded along, and when Logan looked to Tobin, she nodded as well.

"Who is going to pick first, and when do you think the first one should be," Shane asked.

"I was thinking the first one could be tomorrow night, since we have no tests to study for for class Monday. As for the first chooser, I can just think of a number thing and have you guys guess. I don't mind not going first."

"Sounds like a plan," Cyanna said. "Do you have a number?"

"Yeah, between 1 and 20. I don't care who goes first," Logan answered. Shane chose 10, Cyanna 3, and Tobin 14. Logan smiled at Cyanna, and told them that his number had been five, meaning Cyanna got to choose first.

"You have any idea what you want to do Cya," Shane asked her.

"A few, but I'll have to decide. I'll figure it out before tomorrow evening, don't worry."

Tobin decided to go back to her book. The chapter had ended just as Jake entered the machine that would enable to him to "sync" with his Avatar, the imitated Na'Vi. She was curious how his first experience would go, since his human form was paralyzed from the waist down.

He ended up breaking the rules and running off before all the tests were completed, which didn't surprise Tobin. He didn't seem like the type to follow orders. Before she could continue much further in the book, She felt a pair of eyes on her. She put her book down, and looked over at Logan. He was the one looking at her, and when he realized she was looking back at him, he stood and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. It would bother her if anyone else had done it, but it didn't. "Probably because he's my partner," she thought to herself.

"Can I borrow that other book that you were reading? _The American Sniper_ I think it was called?"

"I leant it to Endaria in exchange for this one, sorry. You can read it when I get it back from her though," she told him. She looked past him, into the room, and noticed that Shane and Cyanna had disappeared.

He saw her look past him and said, "They went to get dinner. Did you want to go join them?"

"Uhmmm… Sure, I could go for some food." She grabbed Avatar again and marked her place, closed it and placed it on her pillow, knowing she would continue reading it later that night.

"Cool, let's go then." As they walked down to the cafeteria, she thought back on how he was looking at her. For a moment, she had thought that he was staring at her, but when he had asked about American Sniper, she realized he just wanted to borrow something. It didn't matter anyway, she could never be with him. It just couldn't work, she couldn't be honest with him. She wished that it could be as easy for her to open up to someone as it was for Shane and Cyanna, or even Logan. She couldn't though, her past didn't give her that liberty. They reached the bright cafeteria, the room lit up in reds and oranges from the setting sun. Shane and Cyanna were already sitting at their table eating, and she went to get food. She decided on a tuna sandwich and a bottle of water for dinner, Logan getting noodles with some kind of white sauce.

They ate with the other two, light conversation continuing throughout dinner. The conversation distracted her from her earlier thoughts, and she wouldn't complain. It was difficult to think about Logan, she knew she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't be what he wanted, needed even. The team finished their dinners, taking their trays and other dishware up to the drop off area in the corner of the darkening room, and heading back through the halls to their dorm. Shane and Cyanna spoke in undertones back and forth on the way back. Once they reached their lamp lit dorm, the two split to opposite beds. Tobin went back to reading.

_**Logan - Before Dinner**_

After they got back from class, he decided to shower. He was thinking of ways to get his team to be even closer, though they had learned a lot about each other over the past week. Well, three of them had. Tobin was still tight lipped about her past, which only made him more interested. It came to him just as he was rinsing the soap off of his body. They could have a team night. Each member would get a chance to choose an activity that the entire team would have to do, whether they enjoyed it or not. He liked the idea, and took it to the members of his team after he was dressed in his v neck and jeans. He explained, and they all seemed to like the idea. It ended up being Cya who would get first pick, and they would be going out the night after.

After the discussion, Tobin went back to reading, and Cyanna and Shane were quietly talking back and forth. He pulled his Scroll out to see if he could occupy himself with a game, but it didn't really work. He looked through his couple of social network feeds, just trying to occupy himself, otherwise he'd end up staring at the raven-haired beauty who sat mere meters from him. He heard the door open and looked up to see Shane and Cya with the door hanging open. When Shane saw him look up, he motioned between himself and Cya and said they were hungry and were going down to get food in the cafeteria. He motioned to Tobin as well, indicating that Logan should ask her and come down the join them. He nodded to Shane, and the other two left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

He looked over at Tobin, and found himself caught in her appearance again. She was absolutely beautiful, from her beautiful golden eyes, to her loosely curled raven hair. Her golden skin showed on her shoulder where her shirt hung off. Her toned legs showed through her leggings, down to her feet, below ankle socks covering them. She was the picture of beauty, but he had no idea if she thought the same. He had caught her staring a few times at him, but that didn't mean anything. It bothered him that he still knew nothing of her past, she would avoid that topic at all costs. He wondered what could be so bad that she couldn't even share it with her partner, but he vowed to get it out of her at some point, though he had no idea how he would go about it.

She looked up from her book then, catching him looking at her. He didn't try to snap away, standing instead and walking over to her bed. He sat down on the edge, looking at her. He didn't want her to think he had been staring and decided he would ask her about that book she had been reading the night of the team ceremony, as his cover.

"Can I borrow that other book that you were reading? _The American Sniper_ I think it was called?"

"I leant it to Endaria in exchange for this one, sorry. You can read it when I get it back from her though," she told him. She looked past him, into the room, presumably seeing Shane and Cya missing.

"They went to get dinner. Did you want to go join them?" He hoped she'd say yes, as he was actually pretty hungry.

She looked like she thought about it for a moment, then agreed. She marked her place in the other book, he thought he saw that it was called _Avatar_, and moved around him to stand. He stood as she did, and headed for the door.

They ate dinner with light conversation flowing between the four of them. At one point Cya and Shane got into an argument over whether a Nevermore or Deathstalker was a harder enemy to fight, but Logan had to agree with Cya on that one. Nevermore can fly, that's just harder to fight than a gigantic scorpion. When they finished, the four of them headed back to the dorm. Shane and Cya were behind him and Logan, talking back and forth quietly. He hadn't missed how close the two of them had gotten, and he was happy for his brother. Now he was just waiting for them to tell he and Tobin. He found it odd that they hadn't already, but it wasn't his business. They separated when they got back to the room, but the longing looks weren't missed. He thought to himself for a moment, then messaged Tobin on his Scroll.

***A/N: Bold is Logan, **_Italics is Tobin_*****

**You've noticed Shane and Cyanna are close right?**

_Yeah, I was wondering if you had. Why do you think they aren't saying anything?_

**I have no idea, I just wanted to make sure you did before I did this.**

***A/N: End text conversation***

Logan saw her start typing again, but he set his Scroll down and looked at the other two.

"Alright, guys. That's enough. I can see your longing looks, and how close you sit and walk together. There's no need to hide it, it doesn't bother Tobin and I. I think that I speak for both of us though when I ask that I never hear moans." He smirked at the faces of the two of them, surprise etched across them. He teased, "If you thought you could hide from the master of covert arts, you have got to be crazy. Especially you Shane, you've never been able to keep a secret from me."

Cyanna looked at Shane. "I told you they wouldn't care Shane, and that you couldn't hide from your brother. I will never understand why you tried to hide this from them in the first place."

Shane answered his now known girlfriend, "I guess I don't really know. Whatever, it's out now."

Happy that he had gotten that out of the other two, he looked over at Tobin to gauge her reaction. She was smirking, likely at the teasing he had gotten out of that. He smiled his easy smile back at her, and she went back to her book. Cyanna, now that their secret was known, went over to Shane's bed and laid down next to him, their shoulders and arms touching. Shane's arm went over Cyanna's shoulders, and Logan couldn't have been happier for them. It wasn't often that you found someone you liked, that liked you back just as much. He knew enough about that already.

He grabbed a school book from his bag, deciding to get some reading for Monday done before team night tomorrow. He read for a while before checking the time once more. His Scroll showed 21:14. He decided to change for bed, grabbing a pair of black basketball shorts from his dresser and heading into the bathroom. He took all of his clothes off and changed into the shorts. He wasn't a fan of sleeping with a shirt on, so he didn't. He headed back out to the room, grabbing his Razer Kraken Headphones from the dresser. He had bought them about a year back, and decided to mod them a bit himself. It was pretty simple, putting painters tape around the logos and using a small brush to paint them golden from their original green. He was quite happy with them, and they were one of kind. He put them on, and just jammed to some music. He started with Bring me the Horizon, and went to the new Imagine Dragons album as he began to relax for the night. He had only listened to the album once so far, but Friction was already one of his favorites. When he reached Summer, he checked the time again, seeing 22:30 reflected back at him from his Scroll. He decided to get some sleep. His headphones were replaced on their stand on the dresser and his Scroll plugged in to charge. He fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

_**The next morning - Tobin**_

Tobin woke to the sound of a closing door. She sat up slightly, her Faunus eyesight quickly adjusting to the dark room. She was able to pick out Cyanna and Shane, still asleep in Shane's bed. She didn't mind if they slept together, so long as, like Logan had said, she never woke to moans, that would be too much. She didn't, however, see Logan. She checked the time on her Scroll, seeing 06:15 on it. "That wolf rises even earlier than I ever did. Opposite his brother," she thought to herself. She wondered if he had gone out to meditate, and threw on tights and her Vale hoodie, heading outside to see if she could find him.

As she passed through Beacon's main hall, she heard a slight clanging from the direction of the training room. She didn't figure that any of the other students were awake at 06:15 on a Saturday, who else could it be but her partner? She headed to the training room, and what she found inside captivated her. It was her partner all right. He was shirtless, which wasn't something she hadn't seen before. The thing he was doing was what amazed her. He was working out on a device called a salmon ladder. It was a pair of metal poles that stuck into the ground and rose about 5 meters into the air. At even intervals, v-like metal pieces were attached to the two vertical bars, forming a place that a horizontal object could rest. A pole was placed between these V's to use the set up, and the exercise was a lot like a pull up, but faster. Instead of simply pulling themselves up, the user explodes upwards, moving the horizontal pole up a set of V's and hanging from them. The exercise is repeated until the user reaches the top of the setup. She had only ever seen the ladder attempted, but had never seen anyone actually do it correctly. "He's stronger than even I thought," she thought. He finished it once, only to pull the pole down with him and do it again. This time, he got to the top and completed a set of 10 pull ups. He dropped again, setting the pole back on the first set of supports.

Finished with the salmon ladder, he went down into a pushup near the ladder. She expected some simple pushups, or maybe even close hand pushups, but what she got was even harder than close hand pushups. Instead, he placed a hand behind his back and proceeded to do a set of 5 pushups with only one arm. She was truly impressed at this point, his strength was ridiculous. He pulled earbuds from his ears, which had been held back against his head, but he now let back up.

A second or two after he had taken the earbuds out, he spoke.

"How long have you been here?" She was impressed with his hearing.

"I watched you do the salmon ladder twice, I assume you only did it twice."

"Yep. Wanna try it? It's easier than it looks."

"Sure it is wolfy, you just want to laugh at me."

His face got serious. "I'll never laugh at you Tobin. Ever." He spoke with such conviction, she knew he wasn't lying, or even kidding. It warmed her heart, knowing that he would say such a thing.

"So why are you down here," he asked her.

"I heard you close the door when you left. It woke me up, and I went looking for you. Curious more than anything I guess. I had assumed you went to meditate, but I heard the clanging when I made it to the main hall," she told him. He was still shirtless, and she would be lying if she said it wasn't at least a little distracting. The conversation lulled, then he spoke again.

"Did you see Shane and Cyanna when you left? I'm so happy for them. Finding someone in this life is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it's certainly not a common thing. I'm glad they found each other, they seem to be super close already."

"For sure." He looked over her shoulder, and when she turned, she saw that he was looking at the clock. "I was actually going to run this morning, did you want to join me?"

She was going to go anyway, so she nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Cool, let's go then," he said, heading towards the exit. She walked next to him to the front entrance. As always, it was unlocked, and the two headed outside into the cool morning air. It was autumn after all. She stretched out a bit while he waited, already warm from his workout. When she was done, they took off, running at what felt like about a 4 minute/km pace. It was slower than she was capable of, but she wanted to stay with Logan.

They did her usual route, the 1.5km one, in about 5:30 according to Logan's scroll. It was certainly slower than her usual time, but it was the weekend, she could relax a little. They completed the lap 3 more times, giving them a total time of 23 minutes and 6 km. Both stretched as they cooled down and headed back to the room. It was about 07:00, there was no way Shane or Cyanna were up, both of them loved their sleep. Logan opened the door quietly, and the two of them slipped in. She looked back at her partner, and he motioned to the bathroom, giving her the first round. She nodded, grabbed her clothes, and went in.

As she showered, she wondered if Cyanna had decided what they were doing that night. It would probably be something crazy, knowing Cyanna as Tobin did. She hoped it wasn't too crazy though, but she had a feeling those hopes would be dashed. She got out of the shower and combed her hair, freeing it from all of the tangles it had gotten in. She dried her ears and tail, then the rest of her body. She put on her bra and her panties, then her leggings, putting her tail through the hole that existed on all of her pants. Next was her shirt, black with golden flecks on the sleeves. It hung off of her left shoulder, showing her black bra strap. She checked her appearance in the mirror, and, satisfied, headed back into the room.

Logan was lying on his bed in the room, eyes closed, simply relaxing. He must've heard the bathroom door open, but he didn't open his eyes. She was fairly certain that he wasn't asleep though. She took the moment to check him out. He still hadn't put his shirt on, and she saw his defined, but not overly so, abs and the muscles that ran up his arm. He was… lean. There were no other words to describe him. He was strong, but he didn't look overly so. His muscles were wiry, subtly strong. His black shorts were hanging low on his hips, and she saw the beginnings of a V heading below his waistline. His eyes opened just as she looked back up at his face, and he gave her that easy smile she had come to expect from him. She nodded back, and spoke.

"The bathroom is yours."

He nodded, "Thanks," and headed in after grabbing a pair of black jeans and boxers from his dresser.

She checked her Scroll after he left, seeing the time was 07:30. She was pretty hungry, but decided to wait until after Logan had showered to go get food. She laid down on her bed, mimicking Logan's pose from when she had walked in, eyes closed, doing nothing. She thought about reading, but wasn't really in the mood. Cyanna and Shane were still asleep, honestly she'd be surprised if they were up by 9.

She laid on her bed until she heard the bathroom door open once again, probably about 15 minutes later. Logan came in, his black jeans on, but no shirt. Still. He reached into his dresser and pulled out a white v neck this time. She looked at him and tilted her head, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not allowed to change it up every once in a while?"

"No, you are. I was just surprised," she answered him.

"I'm super hungry right now. You want to go get some breakfast," He asked her.

"Sure, did you want to wake up the other two?"

"No, let them sleep. Shane would not be happy with me if I woke him up at only 08:00 on a Saturday. The cafeteria will be open until like 10, I'll wake them before that."

"Sounds good. Put some shoes on so we can go get breakfast."

He looked down at her feet, seeing them as bare as his. "You're one to talk."

"Just put some damn shoes on." He shook his head and went to grab socks from his dresser. She went to do the same, then put on her combat boots, just as he finished tying the laces on his high tops. She remembered that they were different than the ones he had worn in the forest, and decided to ask him about them.

"Those aren't the shoes you wore in the forest. They look newer."

"Yeah, these are not for getting dirty. They're Kyrie 1's, designed how I wanted them. Cost me almost 100 lien, and that was with a deal. My dad used to do some endorsements for Nike, and me and Shane get to reap the benefits of that deal. Seriously though, these shoes are awesome."

She thought about asking him about using his deal to get cheaper Nike stuff, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't have cared, but she wasn't pushing her luck. Instead, she responded, "Yeah, those are really nice looking. I think it's obvious that anything with gold will excite me though."

"Yep, I figured that out when I saw your Lynx."

"I don't exactly try to hide it."

He smirked at that, and headed for the door, leading the way to the cafeteria.

_**Logan**_

They ate in relative silence, the two of them just enjoying the other's presence. It was about 08:30 when they got back to the room, and they quietly talked, about nothing really, just kind of saying things. At about 09:15, Logan decided the other two needed to wake up if they wanted food. He went over and woke Cyanna, figuring she would be the easier of the two to wake. She was, only taking a prod of the shoulder to wake. He looked at her, then at Shane, and she looked back at him.

"You got this? I know my dumbass brother can be a pain to wake up."

"Trust me, I got this," Cyanna said, a determined look in her eyes. He stepped back and sat on Shane's bed, interested to see what she would do to get her boyfriend up. He wasn't expecting her to outright kiss him, but damn did it work. Shane's eyes never opened, but he responded immediately, arms coming up and pulling Cya closer to him. Cya broke the kiss after a moment or two, and Shane finally opened his eyes.

"Well that was nice," he told Cyanna. He saw Logan then, and spoke to him. "You know bro, if you just woke me up like that every da-"

"Stop right there. Just… No," Logan told him, shaking his head at his dumbass brother. "I think the cafeteria closes at 10 guys, and it's 09:15 now, so you'll want to get dressed and head down there if you wanted to eat this morning."

"Thanks for waking us up Logan," Cya said, walking towards her dresser to grab clothes. She went into the bathroom to change, and Shane sat up in bed, not making a move to get up just yet. When Logan looked at him, he shook his head and spoke.

"She'll take at least five minutes, trust me."

Cya took at least 8 minutes, then Shane changed and the two of them went and got breakfast. They came back, and Cyanna announced that she had decided what they would be doing that night.

"We… Are going clubbing!" She yelled after getting the rest of the group together. Shane didn't really react, so Logan assumed that he already knew. He saw the end of Tobin's eye roll and guessed she wasn't too excited about this one. He was sympathetic, but when it was her turn, she could pick what she wanted to do. He wouldn't be surprised if she just made them all leave the room so she could have the room to herself to read. Maybe he should make a rule that said the activity had to involve the entire team. It might be a good idea just to failsafe themselves.

For him, it wasn't his favorite activity, but it wasn't horrible either. He had gone a few times during Signal with Shane, and while he hadn't loved it, he hadn't disliked it either. There were no underage drinking laws in Vale like there were in Atlas, so he was no stranger to alcohol either.

Shane and Cyanna said they were going to go study in the library. He wondered if that meant they were going to study classwork or each other, but it wasn't his business. Tobin went back to reading that _Avatar_ book, and he took to watching a movie on his Scroll.

It was about 16:00 when Shane and Cya came back, and Tobin was still reading that book. It must have been interesting, considering she hadn't set it down since the other two had left. He had watched _The Avengers _and _Divergent _while they had been gone, and checked his social media feeds.

Cya whispered something to Shane as they lay on his bed, and he nodded. She sat up and looked at Tobin and him.

"Do you guys want to get dinner in Vale before we go to the club," she asked.

"I'm down," he answered. He could do with something besides cafeteria food. Tobin looked thoughtful before nodding as well, signifying her assent.

"We should probably head out in an hour then, it takes at least 15 minutes to get back down to the city. I'm going to shower if no one has any arguments to that." Cya said.

Logan nodded, and Shane said he would go after her. Tobin hadn't even looked up from her book when Cya started talking again. He'd make it a point to ask her about it at the club, she was so interested in it.

Cyanna came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark wash jean shorts that showed off most of her thighs and a cyan crop top that showed her belly button. It looked like clubwear for sure. Logan wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Shane drool a little before standing, picking her up and kissing her, whispering something likely to the effect of "Beautiful" in her ear. She smiled, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before telling him to shower. He nodded and headed towards the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from his dresser. Logan noticed then that she had changed out her gauges as well, switching them to a purple that matched her eyes perfectly. He liked it, and it fit the top since she was already wearing a crop top that matched her hair.

When Shane came out of the bathroom wearing a purple v neck, he saw Cya's eyes light up. She obviously liked what she saw. Shane had matched the v neck with a pair of white khakis and his usual tan Vans. Logan looked over to Tobin, but she shook her head and motioned towards the bathroom, letting him go first. He wasn't going to change much really, just return to the golden v neck and fohawk his hair again. He grabbed a golden v neck and his hair gel from his dresser and went in. He changed his shirt, then styled his hair in front of the mirror until he was happy with it. When he was, he grabbed his gel after washing his hands and went back out into the room. Shane looked at him and nodded, silently telling Logan that he looked good.

Last was Tobin. She was certainly the one least excited for this team night, but he hoped that she'd play along and at least try and have fun. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser before walking into the bathroom. When she came out, Logan's breath caught in his chest. Her leggings had remained about the same, which he had expected, but the off-the-shoulder top was gone, replaced by a tank top. It was all black, with the sides and back cut into strips and knotted together, creating an almost ladder looking appearance. He could see her bra from the side, it was a black bandeau striped with gold. Her hair was swept over one shoulder, loosely curled as always. He guessed that it was natural, since he had never seen or smelled a curling iron like he had seen girls use at Signal. She was, quite literally, breathtaking. She hadn't put shoes or socks on yet, but if it was anything different than her usual combat boots, he'd be surprised.

She walked to her dresser, grabbing socks from it. She reached for, yep, her combat boots. Cya had put on a pair of strappy purple heels, and Shane was already wearing his Vans. Logan decided to go with his pair of Kyrie 1s. He needed some new shoes soon, he'd have to talk to Nike, they'd have something new for him. When it looked like everyone in the room was ready, he spoke.

"Everyone good?" At the nods he got, he asked, "Cya, where did you want to go for dinner, it's your night."

"I was thinking something Vacuan, I'm a fan of spicy food." ***A/N: I made Vacuo somewhat like Mexico, spicy food. I don't know why, but it's my story, so I do what I want. Ha. END A/N***

"Sounds good. Let's go then," Shane said to the group. Shane and Cya led the way out of the room, he and Tobin about two steps behind. He caught himself falling behind a bit a few times, subconsciously trying to check her out from behind. He caught up with her each time before she noticed, but it was close.

They got on the airship down to Vale, and were walking the streets about 20 minutes later. They saw a sign for a place called Coyote's, and went in. The restaurant wasn't very busy, and they were seated immediately. He sat next to Tobin, mostly because Shane and Cya sat next to each other of course, not that he was complaining about his arrangement. They snacked on the tortilla chips and salsa in front of them, small talk rolling between the three of them. Tobin was the one not speaking, mostly just listening. She did smile, just a bit, after Shane burned his mouth attempting to finish Cya's dare to drink the hot sauce that was on the table. Their food came about 10 minutes after the hot sauce incident, and the table quieted as the four enjoyed their spicy food. Shane paid when they were done, after putting Cya's money back in her purse.

They left the restaurant at about 19:00, looking to Cya for their next destination.

She smiled and yelled, "Follow me, my beloved teammates! Tonight you experience the nightlife that Vale offers to its inhabitants!" Shane smiled at her antics, and Logan smirked. Tobin, Logan noticed, didn't. She was obviously not excited for the rest of the night, though she seemed to have enjoyed dinner.

_**Tobin**_

Cyanna led the way to the club, and she saw its name was Verdant ***A/N: Props to those who know what this is from. END A/N* **Inside was like the name, green themed. There was writing on the wall that basically just said the club's name over and over again, and a DJ setup off to the left side. The bar was on the right, and in front of them was a set of stairs that led upstairs, to the offices and rooms likely. Cyanna headed to the bar, and when the woman working behind it saw Cyanna, she jumped up and down, then rushed out and gave Cyanna a big hug. They obviously knew each other. Shane walked her way, and it looked as though Cyanna introduced him. The barkeeper smiled to Shane, and he held a hand out to shake. The woman ignored his hand and hugged Shane as well, which Shane, after a moment, returned.

Tobin looked over at Logan, seeing his ears cocked back at the loudness of the club, an image she was sure she mirrored. He scanned the room, checking the club out. He looked over at her when he was finished, and gave her a slight smile.

"Did you want to get anything to drink? If I'm going to last the night I'll need at least a beer," he told her, the slight smile still on his face. She had never had alcohol before. She had never had the interest, or the money, to try it. "No better time than now, I suppose," she thought, "Besides, maybe I'll enjoy this if I get some alcohol in me."

"Yeah," she told him, speaking loudly over the pounding beat of the music. "I could go for something to drink." She noticed that Cyanna and Shane were seated at the bar already, open seats on either side of them. Logan walked towards the bar, and she followed him. He took the seat next to his brother, and she sat to his right. Cyanna had some kind of green drink in front of her, and Shane had what looked like whiskey.

Logan seemed to pick up on her slightly confused face, and asked, "Have you ever had anything alcoholic to drink?"

"Nope," she responded. "It never really interested me."

"I don't think I would've either if Shane didn't drag me out clubbing a few times. It's good, but not all that some people make it out to be. If you want something though, try an Amaretto Sour. Amaretto is alcohol with an almond taste, and sweet and sour sauce is a citrusy cocktail mix. It's good, one of my favorite drinks."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," she said, nodding her head a little. Logan nodded, and got the attention of a barkeeper. When the guy came over, his eyes lingered on her, and she felt a little creeped out. Logan got the guy's attention pretty quick though, and ordered their drinks.

Seeing the look on her face, he apologized, "Sorry about that, some guys in these kind of places look at women as nothing more than objects. Pretty creepy and pervy actually."

The barkeeper returned about a minute later, 2 yellow drinks in his hands. Once again, his eyes roamed her body, and this time Logan spoke, a menacing tone underlying his voice.

"Yo, if you keep staring at my partner like that, we are going to have problems." The guy switched his view from Tobin to Logan, and measured him up. His eyes caught on his wolf ears, and the guy laughed.

"Yeah, animal trash? What the hell are you going to do about it?" Tobin's right arm twitched to where her sword would be normally at the racist comment, then she remembered that she hadn't brought it out. All of a sudden though, Logan's carbon knife was in his hand, and she smirked as she remembered that he never went anywhere without a knife.

"Keep your eyes off of my partner dumbass, or you are going to find out just how good I am at throwing knives." He looked at her and spoke while the guy was still standing near them. "What do you think Tobin? Does he get it in the throat, or do I just cut open his leg and watch him bleed to death?"

She smirked as the guy visibly shuddered, and didn't respond to Logan's question as the guy walked away.

"Was that really necessary Logan," she asked.

"I don't know, but damn was it fun. Besides, he was looking at you like you were nothing but a piece of meat. That was not going to continue, not while I'm around," he told her, an evil smirk resting on his face the whole time. Shane and Cyanna had been talking to each other the whole time, missing the entire confrontation.

About two minutes after the bartender had left, Shane turned to Logan and said something to him. It was just loud enough in the club that she couldn't pick out what he said, but Logan had nodded. He turned to her and asked if she wanted to dance. There wasn't much else to do in the club, and she agreed, though it wasn't her favorite activity. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer, though she was certainly not a pro, she just wasn't that interested in dancing. She stood however, and let Logan lead her towards the dance floor, Shane and Cyanna in front of him.

At the time, a pounding beat was playing over the speakers, but as they neared the dance floor, the song changed to a slower beat, and she recognized a Skillet song come over the speakers. The song was called "Hard to Find," from Skillet's recent album _Rise_. The lyrics brought her back to her childhood, and, unbidden, she lost herself in her memories…

_The bell rang, but the young cat Faunus with the black ears and tail was already awake. The repetition of waking at 06:30 every day since she could remember had drilled into her, and she nearly always woke before the bell rang anymore. Her father, a cat Faunus as well, laid on the other side of the small, cramped room. The young Faunus rose just as the knock came on the large metal door before it was pulled open and the Faunus and her father headed out the door. the man who had opened the door followed them down the hall, making sure that none of the Faunus in the long line stepped out or made a move to deviate from the course. The whir of machinery caused the little cat Faunus to hold her ears back, trying to block out the loud noises. _

_She moved to her designated spot on the factory floor, and began her work. Her job was to screw in a few metal screws that attached the arm of an Atlesian Knight to its shoulder. If the guards spotted her moving slowly or messing up the process, she was punished. She had learned long ago that resistance to her spot in life was pretty much futile. However, the spirit of the little Faunus wasn't broken, however, and today was the day. She had been talking with the slaves over the past weeks, slowly inciting rebellion. Her father, though he didn't really seem to think rebellion was possible, had gone along with her plan grudgingly. _

_Tonight, after dinner, the Faunus would fight back. They wouldn't be going back to their factory work, they would fight. The little Faunus was counting the minutes until the rebellion began. The rest of the day went normally, the slaves were given their ten minute lunch break. They worked normally again until 18:30, when they were given another ten minute break to eat their dinner, consisting of some kind of hash and a small cup of water._

_The little Faunus surveyed the factory, watching for the moment when the guard changed at exactly 18:45. There was about a minute where the Faunus were left alone on the floor without supervision. That was when they would strike. The young cat Faunus had planned the day for months, knowing that their only way to succeed was through careful planning, surprise, and a large quantity of luck. When she saw the guards leave the room, she knocked on her current Atlesian with her screwdriver, a sequence of short and long knocks that signified that it was time. Every worker on the floor grabbed their predetermined weapon, and hid under the catwalk of the factory. When the next group of five guards entered the room, they saw nothing of the Faunus slaves, and heard nothing but the whir of the still running machines. The humans ran for the steps, where a group of adult Faunus were waiting, hidden from sight. The humans were cut down in a matter of seconds, the tools the Faunus had gathered working as weapons well enough for their purposes. _

_The young Faunus picked the keys to the next room from one of the dead men, and went to the top of the catwalk. She unlocked the door to the stairs for the other Faunus and followed them through the factory. The group of slaves liberated those they could, and their group had grown from twenty to a hundred in short order. Reaching the ground floor of the factory, the group of Faunus met what they had feared. The factory owner had discovered his missing guards, and had massed his forces of Atlesians on the main floor, letting the Faunus slaves work their way to him. He stood off to the side of his robotic soldiers, and gave the Faunus one chance at surrender. But they had come this far, and the little Faunus wasn't giving up yet. She was off to the side of her group as well, and was diagonal of the factory owner, he on the right side of his troops, and she on the left. She had her screwdriver in her hand, the weapon she had yet to use on any of the guards in the building. Hoping it would set off the Faunus in her group, she took aim and threw the screwdriver, watching as it flew through the air and buried itself in the throat of the factory owner who had whipped her mother to death. He was dead before his head hit the floor. _

_Before the little Faunus even knew what she had done, fighting had commenced, and she had ran for the exit of the building. Other Faunus stumbled from the building for the next hour, until none came from the door out of the factory. Her group of one hundred had been diminished to 30. She searched for her father among the survivors, and never found him. To this day, she blames her father's death on herself. She had set off the fighting, and her father had died in it. _

_She distanced herself from everyone for the rest of her life, all the way to the present. Her parents, whom she had loved more than anything in the world, had been lost to her. The little cat Faunus equated love to loss, and vowed from that day on to never get that close to someone again._

Here was that little cat Faunus again, now grown, but still broken. The words of the song reminded her how close she had gotten to Logan, something she had vowed to never do. And yet, she had let it happen. She was so stupid. Logan stood across from her, concern flowing from his eyes at her expression. She solved her problem like she had so many years ago. She turned tail and ran, running from the club and her problems. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from Logan, lest she get him killed too.

She ran, as fast as the wind would take her, literally. The wind was at her back as she ran, pushing her forward. She didn't know where she was running, but she went opposite Beacon for a long time. She found herself in a part of Vale she didn't recognize, and used her Semblance to get to the top of the building next to her. Hopefully she was far enough that Logan wouldn't be able to find her. She knew that he would follow, but the wind would've thrown off her scent, and she was definitely faster than he was.

She sat on top of the building for at least a half hour, just thinking and crying. If she hadn't let herself grow so close to Logan, she could still be by his side. She knew what happened to people that she loved though, they all left her. And she couldn't stand being the reason that he died. He was too kind, too pure of heart to die because of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer, and her heart stopped. She was certain that it had literally stopped beating in her chest. After a moment of waiting, she saw nothing still and figured she hadn't actually seen the shimmer. She sunk back into her mind, continuously berating herself for getting so close to Logan, but how could she not? He was everything she had never thought she wanted. He was kind, caring, had a sense of humor, but he was serious. It had taken him mere moments to slip past the guard that she had built for the last 7 years of her life. And yet, she had sought him out, he didn't come to her. She had never liked people, but he drew her to him. She found herself more interested in him than she had ever been in a person. She had hated every moment of her forced silence to him, but every person before him had been easy to ignore. He had caught her attention on the airship like none before him, and likely none after either. His attire, from his golden v neck down to his gold-swooshed Nike high tops. His features, the piercing blue-gray eyes that entered her very soul. He was a wolf Faunus, supposed to be hated by cats, but she didn't care. She loved his near-black ears, and the way he carried them with pride. He didn't try to hide them like she sometimes did. He wasn't afraid, or ashamed, of his heritage, hell, he embraced it. She admired him for that, it wasn't something she had ever been capable of.

She was thinking of his easy smile when she felt the disturbance of air above her right shoulder. Before she could react though, she felt the cool kiss of metal on her throat. She sat perfectly still, assuming, correctly, that it was a knife at her throat.

"If I take the knife away, promise you won't run or scream," the knife owner spoke. What could she do but nod? Besides, she had a feeling she knew who the blade wielder was. The cold of the metal came away from her throat, and without missing a beat, she had thrown the wind under the stranger's feet and knocked him to the ground before jumping away a good ten feet. Her first impulse was to run again, but something stopped her. She turned instead, to see who the wielder was, though she already knew.

_**Logan**_

Her golden eyes came to rest on his, and he gave her his easy smile, then remembered when she had run out of the club.

_He had tried to follow, but she was gone before he knew it. He had worried for a moment, but remembered that she had her Scroll on her. Team leaders were given an app to trace the GPS of any of their team members Scroll. It was for emergencies only, but this certainly felt like one to Logan. He pulled his Scroll from his pocket and opened the app, silently freaking out in his mind. He tapped on Tobin Aurus, and the app took a moment to find out where she was. When he saw that the dot was moving, he let out a breath of relief. She hadn't thrown her Scroll away after she left. It meant he could follow her behind until she stopped. He sent a quick message to Cya and Shane, letting them know what was going on, telling them to just go back to Beacon when they were ready, he would handle it. He got a message back from Shane telling him to bring her back. He told his brother that he would, even if it killed him, then stepped out of the club and started jogging the way the dot had gone. He wanted her to think that he wasn't following, so he didn't make an effort to catch her immediately._

_When he got within about .5 km of her, he activated his semblance, shimmering out of sight. He began to move quieter, bringing himself into mission mode. He moved without making a single sound, heading towards the now stopped dot on his Scroll. He reached the dot, standing at the bottom of a fairly tall building. _

"_She must have scaled it," he thought to himself. "Guess I'll be doing so as well." He circled the building, looking for any kind of fire escape. He found it on the south side of the building, and hopped onto the first landing, using the wall as a run up. He stayed as quiet as he could, though he kept an eye on the dot to make sure that Tobin didn't hear him coming and start running again._

_He scaled the rest of the fire escape easily, with little noise. At the top of the building, he climbed onto the roof and dropped himself onto it, silent. He moved off to her side, deciding how to handle this. He was sure she had seen him at one moment, but she didn't move. "Maybe she wants to be found," he thought. Nevertheless, he moved behind her, so she wouldn't see him again. After about five minutes more, he decided that he would give her no chance to run, and he crept up behind her, letting his knife slide into his hand from his sheath on his arm._

_It went around her shoulder until it just touched her throat. He was careful to not cut her, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. _

"_If I take the knife away, promise you won't run or scream." She nodded, slightly, and he removed his blade from her throat. Before he knew it, he was on his back, and she was about ten feet from him, looking at him. The surprise of the attack had made him lose control of his Semblance, and he was easily visible._

She kept looking into his eyes, and he hers. She didn't look away, her ears and tail were perfectly still, as though she was deciding whether to run again.

In a soft voice, he said only one word, but poured his entire heart into it. He couldn't lose the woman that stood before him, and with one word to her, he tried to prove it. All he said was "Please."

_**Tobin**_

His voice was absolute torture. He sounded so agonized, as though he was asking for pardon from his executioner. She stared into his eyes a moment longer, and turned, shaking her head.

"If I told you, you would leave. I'm broken Logan, and I don't think there's any fixing me. I'd rather run and never know than have you run from me." She swore she saw a tear run down his face before he spoke, his voice still that agonized, tortured tone.

"Tobin… I... If you leave, you might as well take my knife and kill me. I can't imagine a world without you in it, I don't want to see what it would be like. I… I just… Damnit… We've known each for like two weeks, and in two weeks you've become the most important thing in my life to me, moreso than even Shane, and you know that I love my brother." She could see that he was definitely crying now, and it tore her apart. He continued, "Please… Tobin… Nothing could be so bad that I would run from you. Absolutely nothing." His voice had broken on absolutely. She didn't believe him though. If he knew that she had killed in cold blood like she had, he would be gone before she could blink, gone from her life forever. She saw him looking into her eyes from his sitting position, and all of a sudden he had tossed his knife at her, hilt facing her.

"I can see that you aren't going to tell me. If that's the case, then do it. But Tobin, please…" he stopped for a moment, sniffing as he tried to stop crying. "You have to believe me, please. I can't lose you, I just… I can't."

She knew that she would never be able to kill the man that sat before her, his life in her hands. She dropped his knife, and sat, facing him. She started her story from the beginning, telling him of her life as a factory slave in Atlas. He looked murderous when she told him of his mother's death at the hands of the factory owner, whipped to death as an example. She had started crying at some point as well, but continued the story. She skipped a few years to the insurrection, explaining how she rallied the slaves together, ignoring her father's disapprovement. She told him of the day that it happened, of how she had called the insurrection and how they had liberated nearly every slave in the building. She told him how the owner had met them at the exit to the factory. Finally, she told him of how she had killed the owner, throwing her screw driver into the man's neck.

"After the owner died, it was chaos. I ran for the exit the moment the fighting started, I was only 10 years old. I waited outside the doors as the Faunus who had survived the fighting trickled out of the doors, some unhurt and others mortally wounded. I watched, waiting for my father to come out of the doors… Logan… I… He never did. I killed him Logan… He told me I shouldn't go through with it, but I ignored him. The insurrection, the one I planned and executed, killed my father. I… I… I killed my father Logan."

She was still crying as she turned her head down from him and stood. She turned away and had taken about two steps from him when she heard him stand, her ears flicking towards the sound. He moved, towards the edge of the roof. She knew it, she knew he would leave. She walked to the opposite side of the roof, lost in her own despair. She was still crying, but the tears had changed meaning. Her tears were no longer for her dead parents, but her lost partner. He was gone, and she would never see him again.

Lost in her sorrow, she jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, spinning her and pulling her into their body. Her arms automatically went around him, questions speeding through her mind like airships. His lean arms were wrapped around her, not letting any distance form between them. She looked up, into his blue-gray eyes.

"Why? I'm a murderer Logan, how could you still want to be here?" He didn't let go, but spoke.

"I told you, there is nothing that could pull me from you. Absolutely nothing." He gave her that easy smile of his, and despite everything she had ever done, she smiled back, really smiled.

_**Logan**_

"Her smile, holy shit her smile," he thought. She had actually smiled at him. Not that little half thing she had done once or twice before, and not a smirk. She had actually smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He swore to himself at that moment that the rest of his life would be spent trying to see that again.

He continued his little speech that she had interrupted with her smile, "Tobin, you aren't a murderer, never think that. You did what you had to to survive. He was a slave owner, and he had already proven he wasn't afraid to kill."

She countered, "But my fath…"

"No, the slave owner killed him. He was the one who brought in the Atlesians, the one who enslaved your parents in the first place. He killed your father, and every other Faunus that died that day. Not you." He wiped a tear from her face as she sniffed, trying to clear her nose.

"Tobin, I... I feel like I know you now. I know what you come from, and where. You are easily the strongest person I know, and knowing what makes you, you, has only made me want you more."

She spoke, her face now dry of tears, "The weight on my chest is gone, Logan. I've never told a soul that story, no one. I… It feels good to let it go. That was the hardest thing I've ever done though, and if you had left, I don't know what I would have done. I just, I can't imagine a life without you in it Logan… I… Fuck, I need you. Only you."

He looked down at her, her body still held flush against his own. He looked back up at her eyes, then down to her lips. Never before had he wanted to kiss someone as badly as he did at that moment. He bit his own lip for a moment, before he decided fuck it, and kissed her.

_**Tobin**_

Her hands immediately came up to his neck, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her waist, and they stayed locked together. It was as they say in the books. Fireworks, electricity, everything. Her entire body was on fire, and she never wanted it to end… Ever.

They pulled away as they ran out of breath. She saw him take one breath, look at her lips again, and lean down, once more capturing her lips with his. The same feelings returned, just as strong. If she could've lived one moment for the rest of her life, it would've been that moment. They broke again as they ran out of breath, but before she could say anything, his lips were attached to her neck, kissing from her ear to the her jaw and back. The little moan that escaped her lips was a sound she thought herself incapable of making. She felt him smile when the sound came from her throat, and he continued. She hadn't even noticed his hand creeping up from her waist until he was softly stroking her ears. Her knees went weak at the double assault of his kisses and the sensations coming from her ears.

After another minute or so of him assaulting her senses with pleasure, he pulled away, loosening his arms around her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his easy smile. He kissed her once more, a simple peck, and pulled away again.

"Let's go home," he said. She nodded

"Fire escape or do you just wanna jump," he asked her.

"We can just jump. I won't let us hit the ground. It'll be faster anyway." He nodded, and turned to face the edge of the roof. She stood next to him, and smiled a little to herself when his hand touched hers, his fingers interlacing with her own. She turned to him and nodded, and he returned it. His finger tapped her hand twice, and on the third, they took off, running in sync with each other. They jumped, and she used her Semblance to slow them as she had herself when they had fought the Nevermore in initiation.

She and Logan touched the ground as though they hadn't just jumped from a five story building. They walked back to Beacon, mostly in silence, but the occasional question coming from her or Logan.

"So what are we," Logan asked her at some point during their walk.

"I don't know really. We like each other, that much is obvious, so I guess we can be whatever we want to be."

"You know as well as I do that that answer won't satisfy Shane," he said, a short laugh coming after.

"No, it certainly won't," she said. "I guess we are dating though… I don't know, I've never done this before."

He laughed a bit at that. "Neither have I Tobin. This is all new to me, but I want to figure it out with you."

"Likewise," she told him, letting the thought of spending her life with him make its way into her mind. She smiled at the thought. She realized then how much she had smiled in the last hour. It was more than she had ever smiled in her life she guessed, and she had the wolf Faunus next to her to thank. He'd made her believe that she wasn't a killer with a few words, and she would forever be grateful.

They walked the rest of the way to the Beacon airship station in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others presence. They took the airship up, sitting next to each other. She had lain her head against his strong shoulder at some point, and he twiddling with her fingers. It was a weird feeling, but she enjoyed it. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the top of the cliff that Beacon resided on, and they entered the front doors and up the stairs to their dorm. A thought struck her as they went up.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you know where I was? I didn't even really know."

"Leaders get an app on their Scroll that can locate the Scroll of any of their teammates in event of an emergency," he told her, showing her the app on his Scroll. "It felt like an emergency to me, so I used it. Definitely glad I did, I'd have never found you otherwise."

"It's a little creepy that you can find me at any time, but I guess it's comforting too. And I'm glad you had it tonight. If you hadn't showed up, I would've convinced myself to keep running and leave you guys behind. I convinced myself when I was young that to love meant to lose, and I couldn't bring that upon you. I'd rather never kill a person I love again."

He nodded, before speaking, "I've told you Tobin, you didn't kill anyone. But I understand what you mean. I could see you thinking that as a child." Sometime through their quiet conversation they had reached their dorm and were no standing outside of it. His head bent down, and he kissed her again. It lasted about 15 seconds before she broke it off, took his Scroll from his hand, and passed it in front of the scanner to open their dorm.

The two walked into the dorm at about 23:15. The walk back to Beacon had taken quite a while, and before that Logan had had to find her. Shane was crashed on his bed, Cyanna next to him. It looked as though they had gotten back the room and simply fallen on Shane's bed, since both were still in their outfits from earlier and the covers were underneath them. Logan walked over to his brother and lightly slapped his face a few times to get him to wake up. When Shane's eyes opened, Logan spoke,

"You and Cya should probably change out of your clothes, I imagine they aren't that comfortable."

She saw Shane nod, and then she saw him look past Logan, seeing her. He looked back to Logan.

"I see you found her. I'm glad." He looked at Tobin. "Please don't do that again. Cya and I freaked when Logan messaged us. You may not think you mean much to the rest of us, but you do." She kept her stoic face to him, Logan was the only one who got to see the real her, though her teammates might eventually.

"I don't plan on it. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Her eyes flicked to Logan when she said this, and Shane must've noticed.

"Wait a minute. Did I miss something," he asked, looking between the two of them.

Logan laughed a bit and spoke, "Yeah bro, you did. Tobin and I talked, and eventually I kissed her. We're dating, I guess. I'd appreciate it if you didn't-"

"FINALLY," Shane yelled. "My little brother got off his dumbass and got a girlfriend." Cyanna woke at Shane's yelling, and proceeded to punch him and tell him to calm down. Shane seemed to realize how loud he was being and quieted down. The four of them got changed and settled down for the night. Shane and Cyanna together, as always. She and Logan were still separate, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "I mean, I like him a lot," she thought to herself. She was still shy though, and she felt like it wasn't something he would want. She laid in her bed, thinking for about ten minutes before she heard Logan pull his sheets of himself and stand from his bed. He walked over to hers, his footsteps near silent, and hesitated in front of her bed for a moment. He must've thought that she was asleep.

All of a sudden he just sat down on her bed and climbed in. She was facing the wall, and he lay down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He must've known it would wake her if she was asleep, and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the black hair that was on them.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Faunus." She smiled at his words and turned in his arms, now facing him. She snuggled into his strong chest and was asleep in minutes. She had no nightmares that night, safe in her wolf's arms.

_***A/N* Well holy shit its been a long time. I hope the preceding 12,000 words made up for it. I apologize that it took this long, but life kinda happened. I had a paper to write for English, and I needed a good grade on it considering I had a D. Then baseball tryouts and then practices started, so I really didn't have a ton of time to write at all. This chapter probably sat for a good two weeks before I could get back to writing it. With that said, it's really long. I just couldn't find a great place to stop it, so I just left it together. I hope you enjoyed, let me know with a follow, favorite, or review if you did. I really like reviews especially. Thanks guys, I'll see you soon, hopefully. Dark out!**_


End file.
